


Miracle

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help it! I thought Over Again was done but... I kinda added the part about Gemma wanting to help them have a child in there so if I wanted to write a mpreg I could and here I am! I hope y'all enjoy! ! :) 
> 
> (You do not have to read Over Again but its recommended!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.
> 
> \---
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time.
> 
> This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I think this story was missing the whole time.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! :)

Louis hated throwing up. It was the most pointless thing on the earth in his opinion. Or maybe his jury was out because he had been throwing up every day since he and Harry had gotten back from their honeymoon, but that had been more than two weeks ago. This shouldn’t be happening.

At first it was easy to ignore the turning feeling in his stomach but with each passing day the feeling of throwing up overwhelming his senses. Louis would always be hungry but as soon as the first forkful of food touched his stomach he was on his knees in front of the toilet.

Harry didn’t notice the first week. But now at the end of the second week, he was noticing. He was noticing the throwing up.

But Louis was noticing things much different.

He was noticing his was always tired. He would get up, walk to the kitchen try to get and get ready. And as he and Harry would leave for their rehearsals he would just want to go back to bed and sleep for about thirty seven years.

He was always moody. Like not his normal good sassy moody. Even if someone looked at him wrong he wanted to punch their face. A week after they got back home Harry was making dinner and gave him a weird look because he had told him he didn’t want what Harry was cooking anymore and Louis in that moment almost walked around the counter and slapped him. But he just dramatically walked out of the kitchen. And not five minutes was Louis curled up on the couch crying. So you could say mood swings where in there too.

His body just ached. His feet, his stomach, and his back, or the pressure or small pains he would get in his stomach. He never wanted to stand for too long, otherwise he would get dizzy.

Another thing Louis noticed was how hard his stomach was. No it wasn’t from working out or from football. It was just weird. But Louis dismissed all this with linking it to his stomach. It just had to be the flu or something.

But the most interesting thing Louis noticed was how damn horny he was. Every single day. Harry couldn’t complain this was his husband, and they just got home from their honeymoon. The honeymoon bliss hadn’t worn off yet; hell they most hoped and wished it wouldn’t wear off. That’s the only thing that kept Harry from forcing Louis to go to the doctor. If Louis really wasn’t sick he wouldn’t be feeling like this… Or would he?

\--

The boys where currently running around the arena like maniacs, running away from Paul and their team. This was a favorite game of the boys’, it pissed off the crew but it always had everyone laughing by the end.

“You won’t take me alive, suckers!!!” Louis yelled, running and jumping onto a golf cart, putting the cart on forward before slamming down in the gas. He drove weaving in and out of the different guards trying to catch just one of the boys.

“Louis, damn it!” Paul said, throwing his hands in the air.

Louis giggled, looking around seeing that he was indeed the last one to be caught.

“LOUIS LOOK OUT,” Harry yelled, trying to break from Andrew’s grip.

“What the he-“ Louis started before his cart came to a crashing halt.

The cart may have stopped but his body still moved, his head almost hit the wall but the steering wheel caught his stomach and the rest of his body.

Louis just sat there in a moment of shock before his senses started working again and his hand went to his stomach. It was burning.

“Louis!” Harry yelled again, breaking from Andrew’s grip, running over to his stunned husband. “Boo bear, are you okay? How’s your stomach?”

“I think...” Louis started. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Harry removed Louis’ feathery hair from his forehead. “Okay, here I’ll help you.”

Louis normally would just roll his eyes and pushed Harry off but right now he needed help. So he nodded, taking Harry’s outstretched hand.

Louis slowly moved out of the cart’s bench seat, he and Harry both moved past their group.

Niall and Liam both tried stepping forward to engulf Louis in a hug but Zayn held them back.

“It’s just better if we let Harry take care of him,” Zayn whispered.

Liam nodded, understanding. But Niall was a crying mess, just wanting to hold his bandmate. “But he hit the damn wall, Liam!! We need to help…”

Liam shushed his boyfriend, holding him in his arms as Zayn patted the Irishman’s shoulder.

Louis and Harry finally made it to the bathroom and Louis ran into a stall and locking the lock, denying Harry entrance when he tried entering the stall.

“Louis! Come on now,” Harry said through the door. Louis didn’t answer right away but he soon opened the door.

Harry pushed back the door relieving Louis sitting on top of the toilet, his head sweaty from throwing up.

“Is this the first time you’ve thrown up today?” Harry asked.

Louis looked up from the floor and nodded.

“What about this week?” Harry asked, taking a step toward Louis.

“W-what? Why would I- why are you even asking this?” Louis asked, not really able to meet Harry’s eyes.

“You think I’m stupid?” Harry asked, crossing his arms. “I know you’ve been throwing up this whole week, Louis. Do you need to go back to your doctor?”

“What? No! I’m throwing up because I want too!”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Explain?”

Louis opened his mouth to explain but the feeling overwhelmed his senses. He twist and was on the floor again, emptying the remaining contains of his stomach into the porcelain.

Harry crouched next to Louis. Whispering everything and absolutely nothing into Louis’ ears while drawing small circles into his back.

Once Louis was done he braced his hands on either side of the cold bowl.

“Do you need to go home, boo?” Harry whispered, running his hands up and down Louis’ back.

Louis took a few deep breaths, regaining his breathing. “I think that would be best…” he muttered.

Harry nodded, helping Louis up.

Louis walked out of Harry’s grip, walking to the sink splashing cold water in his face and washing his hands.  Louis took a paper towel wiping the water off his face and hands.

Harry offered his hand and Louis took it, leaning on his husband. “M’so tired.” Louis yawn.

Harry gave a small chuckle. “How about you go to the car and I tell everyone we’ll rehearse tomorrow?”

Louis nodded, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before walking off in the direction of the car.


	2. Chapter One

Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.  
His hand went to his stomach and tried sitting up. But that only increased the pain. A whimper left his lips as he finally was able to sit up, his back against the head board. He looked to his sleeping husband.  
“Harry,” he whispered. He pushed Harry’s shoulder but the younger boy only mumbled something and was snoring again.  
Louis rolled his eyes and cursed Harry for being such a heavy sleeper.  
“Harry,” he repeated and punched Harry’s shoulder. That got him awake. He bolted up, “ow!!” he yelled, rubbing his shoulder. “What was that..?”  
His question hung in the air as soon as he looked at Louis. The frail looking boy, his skin pale and sweaty.  
“My stomach,” Louis whimpered as his stomach pain increased from a few knives stabbing him to a few hundred, his hand left his stomach and reached for Harry’s hand. “It’s hurts so badly. Make it go away, Hazza.”  
Harry was at a lost. He had never seen Louis in so much pain, not even back when Louis was self-harming. Harry shook that thought away it had been two years since Harry saved Louis and they had another chance at being together. Harry shifted so he was kneeling at Louis’ side as he helped Louis lay back down. His hand slowly rolled Louis’ shirt up to show Louis’ smooth stomach. His cool hands met Louis’ burning skin, making the older boy cry out.  
“Don’t!” Louis cried, tears now flowing freely down his cheek.  
“That hurt? I barely touched you.” Harry said, more to himself than to his husband.  
“Yes that hurt,” Louis retorted. Before Louis shuttered in pure agony.  
“You’re going to the hospital.” Harry said, reaching out and picking Louis up in his strong arms.  
Louis started to say something but his mouth was shut again as his body shuttered again. Instead he just nodded his head.  
\--  
“When did the pain start Mr...? Ah… Styles?” The bored nurse asked, balancing her clip board on her knees.  
Louis was now gripping Harry’s hand as he sat up in a hospital bed in the heart of London. “A-about two weeks.” Louis admitted, not looking at Harry.  
He hadn’t told Harry about the pain in his stomach because he didn’t want Harry to worry, and at the time the pain was bearable it had only gotten worst in the past day or two.  
The nurse made a noise and wrote something down. “Well we’ll get a doctor in here soon. Thanks for your patience.” She stood up, gave Louis and Harry one last glance and left their room.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry whispered, looking down as his and Louis’ intertwined hands.  
“I didn’t want you to worry and with the tour coming up...” Louis trailed off, knowing his reason was childish.  
“Boo,” Harry breathed, pushing Louis’ hair back. “You have to tell me regardless. I don’t… I don’t want to almost lose you again.  
Louis nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
Harry’s earlier panic ran through his veins again. “Is the pain coming back?”  
“No.” Louis said, finally lifting his head and met Harry’s eyes. “I’m sorry I kept this from you.”  
Harry nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.  
Louis let out a yawn and moved over in the bed, making room for Harry. “Get in here curly.”  
Harry rolled his eyes but removed his shoes and crawled into the bed with Louis. Louis cuddled up to his husband, his head on Harry’s chest his eyes fluttering shut to the rhyme of Harry’s heart. “I love you,” Louis mumbled.  
“I love you, Boo. Don’t ever forget that.” Was the last thing Louis heard before he fell asleep.  
\--  
“Louis, wake up.”  
Louis slowly rubbed his eyes before opening his eyes.  
“It’s too early,” Louis mumbled, trying to roll over but almost falling off the bed. “Bloody hell!”  
Louis looked up to the laughing doctor and Harry.  
“Hi, I’m doctor Hamplinton. How are you feeling?” The female doctor smiled, walking over to his bedside.  
“Ah... better… but the pain is coming back.” Louis said, his hand running over his stomach.  
The doctor nodded. “Well I have your blood results right now. I hope you don’t mind but we took some blood while you were asleep, your husband said it was okay. The other test we took came up negative.”  
Louis nodded, reaching out his hand for Harry’s. Harry walked over and put his hand in his.  
The doctor flipped open the vanilla folder, her eyes scanning the paper.  
“Well umm… I’ll be right back,” Dr. Hamplinton whispered, she quickly made her way out of the room.  
Louis looked up to Harry, his eyes wide. Harry stared down at the older boy, his hands running up and down Louis’ scarred arm. “You’ll be okay.”  
Louis nodded as the doctor came back in with a nurse pushing in an ultrasound machine.  
“What is that…?” Louis asked, as the nurse rolled the machine to his side and walked out the room.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing, I just want to make sure.” Hamplinton said, dodging the questions.  
“O-kay.” Louis said, leaning back and pulling up his shirt, exposing his stomach.  
“The gel will be cool,” Hamplinton stated, putting the gel of his stomach and putting the wand on his stomach.  
Louis watched the screen, with Harry by his side, as she moved the wand around. It was completely silent until the doctor moved the wand to his lower stomach before a beating rung out, making both Louis and Harry jump.  
“Holy mother of God,” Hamplinton whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. Moving the wand around his stomach to make sure she was seeing the screen correctly.  
“W-what?” Louis asked, taking his eyes off the screen.  
Hamplinton didn’t respond right away. She wiped the gel off Louis’ stomach and helped him put his shirt down. Before printing off something from the machine and turning it off. She turned to Louis and Harry.  
“I don’t… I’ve never seen this before.” She said, handing Louis the small paper. “But you’re pregnant Louis, this is your baby.”  
Louis looked down at the paper; sure enough there was an ultrasound picture with the outline of a small human baby.  
\--


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please comment what you think about this so far! :)

Louis studied the ultrasound picture for good five minutes trying to make sense of it, of what it meant. It meant that somehow Louis was able to get pregnant and he now was carrying a child. Him, Louis William Tomlinson-Styles was pregnant.

 

Louis looked up to Harry, trying to keep his bottom lips from trembling.

 

Harry met Louis’ eyes and then looked to the doctor.

 

“So... What are our options?” Harry whispered. Louis knew Harry was trying to collect all the facts before blowing up, unlike Louis who wanted to blow up now.

 

Hamplinton sighed, drumming her fingers on the sides of Louis’ bed. “Right now you have three options… One being that Louis decides to keep this baby, if that’s the case he’ll be on a hormonal treatment, inserting a needle into his bellybutton, twice a day until he gives birth. Two being abortion. And finally Louis carries the baby to term and then gives him or her up for adoption.”

 

Louis looked up to Harry, shaking his head. “No.”

 

Harry froze and his attention snapped to his husband. “What?”

 

“Harry… I-” Louis started before Hamplinton stopped him.

 

“It’s a big decision,” Hamplinton started. “You need time to think. How about I give you the hormonal treatment now and you two come back in a week with your final decision. How’s that?”

 

Harry and Louis both nodded.

 

The doctor nodded, “I’ll show you how to use the medicine and I’ll discharge you.” She got up and excused herself saying she would be back in a minute.

 

The doctor did in fact come back in record time. Neither Harry nor Louis exchanged a word in that time.

 

“Okay Louis, first you break the seal and then insert the needle in your belly button and push down the needle’s head.” She explained as she did the instructions.

 

Louis tensed as the needle went in but relaxed after it was done.

 

“See?” Harry whispered. “Not so bad.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, pushing down his shirt again. “Still doesn’t change anything,” he grumbled.

 

Harry huffed but looked up to the doctor again. “What about the pain?”

 

“Ahh the pain. The pain was Louis’ body regretting the pregnancy. But the hormonal treatment should take care of that. But if the pain starts again before your appointment next week come see me asap.”

 

Louis and Harry both nodded as Hamplinton handed Harry the bag full of Louis’ medicine and vitamins. “Take care gentlemen and I’ll see you in a week.”

 

They nodded again, Harry helping Louis out of the bed as the doctor exited the room.

 

“I’m pregnant Harry. I don’t need your help getting out of a bed.” Louis snapped, slapping Harry’s hand off his arm.

 

Harry grinned at Louis.

 

“What?” Louis snapped, again pulling the gown over his head leaving him only in his boxers.

 

“You said you were pregnant.” Harry said, his dimples showing.

 

“I..I did..” Louis said, his hand going to his stomach.

 

Harry slowly walked over placing his hand over Louis’. “We’re going to be fathers Louis. Isn’t that amazing?”

 

Louis shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. “Let’s just talk this out at home.”

 

\--

 

Harry counted to three, pinching the top of his nose.

 

He and Louis were now at opposite ends of the lounge. “Louis Tomlinson,” Harry breathed, using his old last name. “Screw the band, you and I both know it’s just an excuse.”

 

At this point Louis’ temper was rising right along with Harry’s, “no it’s not an excuse, we’ve all been waiting for this tour for months now! It’s our last chance and if the media gets wind of this, this will be the end of One Direction as we know it!”

 

“What about us then?” Harry shouted. “All you ever talk about is One Direction, and the media seeing your scars. Louis it’s not all about your scars!”

 

That hit a nerve and Harry knew it, but at this state he was too angry to care. This was their child they were talking about. He was not going to let Louis kill the child he already loved.

 

Louis shook his head, “you don’t understand. I’m a freak of nature. And… and I’m so scared.”

 

Tears pooled in Harry’s eyes as he closed to space separating him and Louis, taking the older boy in his arms. “It’ll be okay, love. We’ll get through this.”

 

Louis attached himself to Harry, burying his face at the base of Harry’s neck. Tears coming freely. “Just try to see this from my point of view,” he hiccupped. “I’ve been so set on showing the world I’m not some broken doll like I was last time we toured, the last thing we need to add is a baby.”

 

Harry nodded, his anger subsiding. He knew in a way Louis was right, but Harry had always wanted a family.

 

“I’m sorry I used your scars against you,” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ hair.

 

“If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing,” Louis whispered back, losing his grip on Harry.

 

Harry broke their hug, but not without giving Louis one more squeeze and coughed. “I.. I guess there’s no need to wait then?”

 

Louis shook his head, “I.. I guess not. But Harry?”

 

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry asked.

 

“Can you not come to the appointment, when I make it? This is already difficult and I don’t want to make it anymore difficult.”

 

Harry turned his head to the side, blinking at Louis. “If… that’s what you want?” He meant for it to come out as a statement but it ended up coming out more as a question.

 

Louis nodded, “It is.”

 

“Well okay then.”

 

\--

 

“I’ll pick you up?” Harry called out the window.

 

“Yeah… I’ll just text you,” Louis called, from the doors of the hospital.

 

Harry nodded and drove away from the curve. It had been a week since they found out Louis was pregnant and today was the day Louis was…. Harry couldn’t even say the word, so he decided he wouldn’t even think about it. But where were you suppose to go for an hour when you knew exactly what was going to happen and you still weren’t 100% on aboard with it? Harry sighed, deciding to just go to the park where he and Louis had gotten engaged.

 

It took Harry only five minutes to get to the park and park his car. He quickly put on a beany and headed to their secret spot, overlooking a small lake.

 

Once he crossed the park and walked through the trees he sat down on a rock looking out onto the lake.

 

Harry knew he shouldn’t be thinking out what was happening back at the hospital but he couldn’t help it. He knew he could never hate Louis but… but what? Dislike him? Love him any less? Harry knew none of those things were possible, so what was this pain in his chest? Harry sighed, putting his face in his hands. His head hurting. He got off the rock and laid down on the grass, he had barely got any sleep last night. He put his phone on his stomach and his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, set on taking a nap but just as he fell into unconscious his phone broke out, sending the music across the lake. Harry rumbled taking his phone and putting it up to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“H-harry?” Louis stuttered.

 

Harry was in instantly on his feet, making his way to the car. He was so stupid to think Louis could do this on his own. “I’m on my way,” Harry said before Louis could get another word out, “I’ll be there soon. Tell them to hold on.”

 

“N-n-n-no… It’s not want you think. I c-coul- I- I- can’t d-d-o it.” Louis cried into the phone.

 

Harry stopped walking, clearly confused. He knew he looked stupid but he really didn’t care. “Why baby?”

 

“I-I’ll tell you when you get here.” Louis whispered, before ending the phone call.

 

“What the hell?” Harry muttered, shoving the phone in his phone and ran to his car.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.

Harry put his car into park and threw his keys at the valet. He was not in the mood to park or stop to chat. He went to the maternity wing of the hospital breathlessly asking which room Louis was in.

The nurse looked up to Harry, startled. “Um.. room 206.”

Harry nodded, taking off again down the hallway, 203….. 204…. 205 and finally 206. He slid to a halt in front of the door. Harry slowly took a breath, and opened the door.

Like any other hospital room it was plain. White walls, a small TV on the wall and a few pieces of furniture pushed up against the wall and a hospital bed in the middle of the room with a small Louis in the middle.

Louis currently had his eyes closed, and the TV on mute. You would have guessed he was sleeping but his body was too tense. Harry cleared his throat.

At this Louis opened his eyes and looked over to Harry a small smile playing on his lips. Louis held out his hand.

Harry slowly made his way over to Louis, clasping his hand in his. “What’s wrong, boo?” Harry whispered, wiping the sweat off Louis’ forehead even though it was in the middle of November and only 48 degrees outside (A/N; degrees as in Fahrenheit) and about a cool 80 degrees in the room.

“I couldn’t do it...” Louis said, tears already forming in his eyes.

Harry nodded, shushing him. “We’ll be fine, we can do this.”

Louis shook his head. “No Harry… I’m pregnant with… twins.”

Harry stopped running his hands through Louis’ hair, causing Louis to whimper.

“Y-you don’t want them do you?” Louis sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

Harry scooted Louis over and laid down with him, taking his hands in his and brought them to his lips, planting kisses.

“I want you all,” Harry whispered, between kisses. “And I’m so blessed that God let you carry our children, Louis. I love you… all three of you.”

At this Louis started to cry harder. “I don’t deserve you.”

Harry shook his head, pushing Louis’ hair back. “No no I don’t deserve you, Lou.”

Louis looked up to Harry. “How can you still want me even after I was going to… abort them?”

Harry pursed his lips before replying. “Because deep down I think I knew you couldn’t do it.”

Louis nodded, releasing Harry’s heads and wiped his eyes. “I hate crying.”

Harry couldn’t help it, but he laughed. Earning a glare from Louis.

“It’s just your hormones, Mr. Styles,” A new voice said. Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing Dr. Hamplinton in the doorway.

Harry quickly got off the bed, but didn’t leave Louis’ side, their hands intertwined.

“Hi doctor,” Harry said, smiling showing off his dimples.

“Hello Harry,” Hamplinton chuckled. “I see Louis told you the good news?”

Harry nodded, smiling down to his husband.

“Good,” the doctor said, writing down a few notes into the file she was holding. “And now that you’re here we’ll get down to business.”

Harry and Louis both straightened at that comment.

“Now that we found out that Louis is pregnant with twins and he decided to keep them he’ll be on double to dose for his hormonal treatment.”

Harry and Louis both nodded.

“And since male pregnancy is very rare, there’s not much information to go on plus every pregnancy is different he’ll have to take it slow or as slowly as he can.”

Harry started to open his mouth to ask about what can he do on tour but Hamplinton seemed to read his mind.

“And yes I know your band is going on tour, and that’s fine he can be up and walking, no running on stage anymore Louis, but when you aren’t going things with the band try to be sitting.”

Louis nodded; he seemed to be taking mental notes. “Will I show like a pregnant woman?”

“I don’t think so; you’ll get bigger but not as big as a normal pregnant female will. I think you’ll just get… chunky.”

Louis nodded, drumming his free hand on his thighs.

“And I would like for you to come in and get a scan every other week or so just to be safe.”

Harry arched his eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with the babies?”

“No, they’re perfect I just want to keep it that way and with a scan every two weeks we can help them a lot quicker.” Hamplinton smiled.

Harry nodded, squeezing Louis’ hand.

“Speaking of a scan we’ll do one more scan and then you can go home Louis, okay?” Hamplinton asked, walking over to the ultrasound machine already in the room.

Louis smiled up to Harry before turning his attention to the doctor and nodded.

Hamplinton quickly brought over the machine, as Louis rolled up his shirt. Hamplinton squeezed gel onto his stomach before turning on the machine and moved the wand over his stomach before a two different beating sounds broke out across the room.

“Ah there they are,” She said, point to the monitor with her finger. “Baby one and two.” She moved the wand over his stomach to get different angles of the babies before turning off the machine and wiping off the gel from Lou’s stomach.

“How are they looking?” Louis asked, sitting up again.

“Very healthy,” Hamplinton smiled handing him an ultrasound picture.

“There’s an arm of one baby and a leg of the other,” Hamplinton said, pointing with her fingers.

“Oh Harry look!! It’s like they’re already fighting with each other,” Louis laughed, tears in his eyes.

Harry nodded in agreement. “Let’s just hope they don’t actually do that.”

Louis giggled, nodding.

Hamplinton laughed along with them, and answered their remaining questions before leaving the room so Louis could change before heading home.

Harry, once again, tried helping Louis out of the bed, causing the smaller boy to slap the bigger boy’s arm off his arm.

“God damn it, Haz.” Louis said, getting out of the bed without help from Harry. “I am not some small child who needs help.”

This earned a chuckle from Harry who decided to wait in the chair as Louis changed. “I’ll remember that when you try to get something off the top shelf.”

Louis threw a pillow at Harry.

\--

_One week later._

Louis sat on the edge of the bathtub, sweat falling down his face. It was the second time that day he had thrown up and it was only ten am.

Harry walked into the bathroom, handing Louis some water. “Are you sure you want to tell the lads today before rehearsal?”

Louis nodded, taking the glass and took a huge gulp of the precious liquid. “We might as well tell them now or we’re going to keep putting it off.”

“Well okay then, are you ready to go then?” Harry asked, offering his hand.

Louis took Harry’s hand and stood up, placing a hand on his stomach. “I think so.”

Harry and Louis both then grabbed their coats and walked out to their garage, Harry getting on the driver’s side and Louis on the passenger side. “If you need to throw up tell me so I can pull over,” Harry said, reaching over to shift the car into drive.

Louis nodded, placing his head on the cool window and his hand on his stomach.

They drove up to the o2 arena, Harry flashing his entrance card to the security guard before they drove through the gate. Harry parked outside the entrance so Louis wouldn’t have to walk as far.

But as soon as they both got out of the car, they heard screaming. Not just any screaming, One Direction fan girl screaming.

Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing a group of girls who were lined up against the fence, waving them over. Harry walked to the other side of the car, looking to Lou. “Are you up to saying hi?”

Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand in his.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as they made their way over to the fans, they had finally found a loop hole in their Modest contract about a month ago and they were finally free, finally able to hold hands in public. As they came closer to the fence Harry saw one girl who stood out, her shirt saying “Original Larry Shipper.”

Harry pointed to the girl, causing Louis to smile and started walking over to the girl.

Louis came up to the fence stopping in front of the girl.

The girl was quiet at first before Louis asked her what he could sign for her. “Can you sign my shirt?” She asked, handing him a Sharpie and turned around, removing her long black hair from her back.

Louis stepped closer to the fence, putting his arm through a hole and signed his name adding “Thank you.”

Harry then took the Sharpie from Louis and signed his named adding a heart to it.

The girl then seemed to find her voice before when she turned around she started thanking them about being strong and getting through everything Modest had put before them. Every time either of them heard that it still gave them goose bumps. They felt so honored that their love gave people hope in soul mates.

“Well thank you,” Harry smiled, showing off his simples. “But we should be thanking you for supporting us and seeing through the bullshit.”

The girl nodded, tears in her eyes.

Louis and Harry stood by the fence signing and chatting with the fans until the rest of the boys had arrived and joined them by the fence. That’s when Louis started feeling sick again.

He tried pushing the sickness feeling back, and that worked for a while but then the feeling of having to throw up overwhelmed his senses and he needed to throw up, and now.

Louis grabbed at his stomach and ran to the nearest trash bin and emptied the contents of his stomach into the bin.

Louis finished before turning, seeing everyone looking at him. He blushed, fully before running into the arena, Harry hot on his trail. Leaving everyone else in a state of confusion.

\--

“Louis, shhhh. It’s alright.” Harry cooed, rubbing Louis’ back.

“No its not!” Louis cried, pulling on his sleeves. “Everyone is going to say that instead of cutting I’m throwing up!”

Harry tried not to roll his eyes but he couldn’t help it. “Lou that’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”

Louis’ head snapped up. “Oh so I’m stupid now?”

Harry bit his lip. “You know that’s not how I meant it.”

Louis nodded, “sorry… mood swings?”

Harry nodded, and pulled Louis into a hug as there was a knock on the door.

“Everything okay in there?” Liam’s voice asked.

“Umm… yeah!” Louis yelled, breaking from Harry’s embrace and kissed his cheek.

Harry nodded, opening the door.

\--

There was an awkward silence. They had never shared an awkward silence like this before, well they had but that was back in the x factor days when they didn’t know how to act around each other.

It was Niall who broke the silence by laughing. “Oh good one.” He said, wiping his tears. “You got us. Where are the cameras?”

Harry put an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “We’re not kidding. Here’s an ultrasound picture to prove it.”

Louis took the picture out from his pocket and put it on the table.

The four lads, plus Perrie leaned forward looking at the picture.

“Oh they’re so cute!” Perrie gushed, picking up the picture. “Have you thought of names?”

Louis smiled and Harry blushed. “Not yet. Lou’s only about two months along.”

Perrie nodded, putting the picture back on the table.

“Well I better be the God father,” Liam said, smiling. “Congrats.”

Louis let out a breath “Thank you. That means more than you know.”

Liam nodded, getting up and coming over to hug the two.

Niall and Zayn then joined in before they all pulled back, laughing.

“Wait…” Zayn said. “What about tour, I mean we can call it off but..”

“Absolutely not!” Louis said, a little too rushed. “The doctor said I would be good to go on tour, I just have to take it slow.”

“If you’re sure,” Zayn said, studying him.

“I... We are.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and smiled.

After than the boys shuffled out into the arena, and began rehearsals for what was going to be their craziest and most bizarre tours ever.  


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep

The rest of the rehearsal went well. So well that they decided to go out to dinner together.

They decided on a pub a few minutes from the o2. Once they arrived, they got seated at a booth at the back of the pub incase word got around that they were eating there.

“I’m so hungry,” Louis said, scanning the menu at fifty miles an hour.

Harry chuckled, reaching under the table and rubbing his hand up and down his thigh.

“Well you are eating for three,” Niall whispered across the table after the waitress took their drink orders, water for Louis of course.

Liam looked over his shoulder, seeing if anyone was in the booth behind them but the coast was clear. “Speaking of that… um are you going your families?”

Louis dropped the menu; he didn’t even think to tell their families about this. “Um… we’re not sure.”

“It would probably be a good idea,” Liam piped in. “Just in case the news did leak and the media got ahold of this… I think your families would want to hear this from you.”  

Louis looked to Harry. No they hadn’t thought that far. “We’re still trying to figure everything out.” Harry said, studying Louis’ face.

All the lads nodded, and dropped the subject completely, both Harry and Louis were grateful for that.

\--

_One Week Later…_

Louis and Harry sat in the waiting room at the hospital for their two week scan. Louis was currently flitching in his chair, his leg bouncing up and down with anxiety.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, placing his hand on Louis’ thigh. “You need to stop. They’ll be fine.”

“How do you know? What if we’re not using the mediation right?” Louis whispered back.

“Louis Styles?” A nurse called. Both boys looked at each other before standing up and walking over to the nurse.

“Nice to see you again!” The nurse smiled, walking them into a room.

Louis and Harry both muttered hellos. Louis took his place on the examining table, letting the nurse take his temperature and blood pressure.

“How are you feeling, Louis?” The nurse asked, after recording her findings onto the file.

“Other than the headaches and throwing up I’m good,” Louis said, placing a hand on his little bump. A week ago his stomach was flat but now his stomach was sticking out a little, not that Louis minded, or Harry he loved giving kisses to his stomach, meant his babies were growing.

“That’s good… well not for you,” The nurse chuckled. “Those are all normal for the beginning of your third month. I’ll let Dr. Hamplinton know you’re here.”

Louis and Harry watched her go until the door made a clicking sound, signaling the nurse was truly gone, making Harry let out a laugh.

Louis looked over to him. “Are you quite finished, Harold?”

Harry shook his head, “I’m sorry, Lou. But I told you we were doing everything fine. But you’re so cute when you’re worried.”

Louis rolled his eyes, about to throwing a pillow at Harry when the door opened and Dr. Hamplinton walked in.

“Hello boys- oh Louis. Really? It seems like every time I see you two you’re throwing something at Harry,” Hamplinton chuckled, taking the seat next to Louis and the ultrasound machine.

Louis laughed too, pulling up his shirt and sitting back as Hamplinton put the gel on his stomach.

“Awful isn’t he?” Harry chuckled, taking Louis’ small hand in his.

Hamplinton smiled, removing the wand from the machine and used the wand to move the gel around Louis’ stomach, before applying pressure to his lower stomach. Louis looked up to the screen as the babies came into view.

Louis would never get used to this, seeing the babies and hear their heart beak ring through the room, sending goose bumps down his spine.

“There’s baby one and baby two. Baby one is kinda hiding behind baby two,” Hamplinton said, pointing at the screen with her finger.

“Hi babies,” Louis whispered, tears in his eyes.

Hamplinton peeked over at Louis and Harry, smiled and turned back to the screen, moving around the wand.

“Well it looks like baby two is a bigger than baby one… but that’s normal for twins. Other than that they’re both at the correct measurements and their heart beats are strong.”

Louis nodded, as Harry leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Hamplinton smiled, wiping off the gel and helped Louis into the sitting position.

“So Louis you’re roughly 12 or 13 weeks pregnant so in the next few weeks will be critical and with your tour starting soon you’ll be on the go 24/7 please still try to get eight hours of sleep plus plenty of water and healthy foods.” Hamplinton said, her expression growing serious.

“I’ll make sure of that,” Harry said, looking from Louis to the doctor. “Anything else?”

“Wait,” Louis whispered, the bolts in his head connecting. “I have a football match in two days for charity.”

Harry sucked in a breath, he had totally forgotten about Louis’ charity football matches and he more than likely couldn’t get out of it because of his contract.

“I’m guessing you can’t get out of that… can you?” Hamplinton asked, frowning.

Louis shook his head, rubbing his stomach.

“Well Louis, I’m going to have to ask you to take to as carefully as you can without giving it away about how careful you’re being,” Hamplinton said. “And wrapped your stomach with gauze just to support the weight of your stomach as you run.”

Louis nodded, “thank you.”

After that Hamplinton gave his stomach a once over, before leaving them to make their way back out to the waiting area to set up another ultrasound appointment in two weeks.

\--

_Two Days Later…_

“Boo, wake up!” Harry said, shaking Louis. “We have to leave soon!”

Louis rolled over, pushing Harry back. “I don’t want too. Leave me alone.”

Harry rolled his eyes, and literally picked Louis up and taking him into the bathroom. “Get in the shower, I’ll make breakfast.” Harry kissed Louis and walked out of the bedroom.

Louis grumbled all the way over to the shower before turning it on and jumping in under the water, letting the warm water wake up his tired body.

He grabbed the 2-in-1 shampoo condition and massaged it into his hair, before picking up the bar of soap and lathering it all over his body, his hand resting on his small bump.

“Good morning, babies. I can’t wait to meet you two, you’re so loved.” Louis whispered, before rinsing off and stepping out of the shower, the smell of bacon and eggs meeting his nose making Louis hurry to dress before speed talking into the kitchen.

“I was starting to worry,” Harry said, not turning to Louis as he walked in, his attention on the stove. “You usually never take that long in the shower.”

Louis smiled, walking over and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “I was talking to the babies,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s back.

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned around in Louis’ arm, his graze meeting Louis’. “Oh? How are they today?”

Louis smiled, “they’re good.”

Harry nodded, before bending down his hand covering Louis stomach. “Hi darlings. Are you excited for today? One last football match for daddy. Try not to give him too much problem, okay? We love you so much.” Harry removed his hand and places a soft kiss on the bump, looking up to Louis his dimples on full display.

Louis reached down, his hand running through Harry’s curly hair. “I love you,” he whispered, tears of happiness in his eyes.

“I love you too,” Harry said, standing up placing a small kiss on Louis’ jaw. “Are you hungry?”

Louis nodded, taking his seat at the counter. Harry placed some of the scramble he made onto a place and handed it to Louis. “Eat up boo. We have a long day head.”

\--

After they had eaten breakfast they gave Louis his hormonal treatment and headed to the arena where Louis was playing that day.

After arriving and signing a few things Harry and Louis were both in the locker room, Harry helping Louis wrap gauze around his small swollen stomach. “How’s that?” Harry asked, tapping the end of the gauze.

Louis stretched for a few seconds and nodded. “Great, though maybe we should add some more layers for padding?”

Harry agreed, wrapping two more layers of gauze around Louis’ stomach. Creating a, small, cushion but it was better than nothing.

After Louis jumped from leg to leg getting loose Harry’s hand went to his stomach. “Just be careful, okay?”

Louis chewed the inside of his mouth and nodded. “I will, see you out there?”

Harry smiled and laughed. “I’ll be the loudest one.”

\--

_(A/N; I do not know what I am talking about when it comes to soccer, the only football I know is American so I’m sorry if this part makes no sense)_

Louis’ team was losing and Louis was not happy. They shouldn’t be losing but because of Louis they were down two points.

Louis watched as the other team ran at him with the ball. Louis sprang into action, completely forgetting he was supposed to be careful and went at number nine, cleanly sliding down and stealing the ball and passing it to a teammate before getting up and running after his teammate, Tom. Tom saw that Louis wasn’t being guarded and kicked over the ball. Louis sidestepped the ball and kicked it into the goal, one point to go.

Louis looked over to a worried looking Harry as he wiped the sweat off his brow. And then turned his attention back to the game. He would not let his team down.

\--

They had two minutes left and they were winning. Louis shouted at his teammate to cover number nine of the other team, since he was the one causing the most problems.

Louis stayed near the goal, not letting anything past him. He studied the men running at him; he started jumping from leg to leg ready for anything.

Number five of the other team kicked the ball over to number nine who kicked it at the goal.

Louis didn’t even have time to think, he jumped. The ball connected with his stomach sending out a sickening sound and bounced off his body before rolling to the ground. Louis followed, as he connected with the ground he let out a cry and rolled as the time on the clock went out. They won.

But Louis lay on the field, coughing up blood and a hand clenching his stomach as he tried getting up. His eyes instantly found Harry’s. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. ;)

Fury boiled in Harry’s blood as he charged out into the field, his hands in fist at his sides.

“Move!” He growled, pushing people aside as he made his way through the crowd. No one in this moment was more important than Louis or the babies. He had to get to them.

Once Harry had his way through the crowd he was finally able to see Louis clearly. He was on the ground still but on his knees with number nine standing over him, his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

Harry, like Louis, didn’t even think he just charged.

He pushed number nine aside by connecting his fist into number nine’s jaw. “Get away from them,” he growled. “How the hell could you even think of kicking a football at him!? He’s pregnant for Christ’s sake!!”

Everything in Louis froze as he listen to Harry’s speech. Just as Harry was about to shout his last line Louis grabbed at his stomach and screamed in fake agony, trying to cover up Harry’s yell.

Louis grabbed at the tight fabric of Harry’s jeans desperately. “Harry I need you.” He whimpered trying to gain his attention. His body wasn’t really in the agony that he was showing but if he didn’t do something to end Harry’s little scene then their cover would be blown.

At that Harry seemed to relax and look down at Louis, his facial features softening as be bent down, picking up Louis. “Are you okay?” He whispered in Louis’ ear as he started walking toward the locker room, the crowd parting for them.

Once in the locker room Harry set Louis gently down on a bench, the locker room was strangely quiet, but Harry suspected it was because everyone was still on the field trying to piece together what happened or just giving them privacy.

“Did you have to go and punch the guy?” Louis whispered, pulling his shirt of his body and spitting into the dirty shirt. He pulled back and cringed, blood from biting his tongue. “And then scream that I’m pregnant?”

Harry collapsed on a bench, putting his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I just wasn’t thinking and from where I was sitting it looked bad…”

Louis nodded, and started undoing the gauze and gasped, there was a huge bruise forming in the middle of his stomach. “H-harry?”

Harry looked up, seeing the bruise his eyes seemed to bulge out of his sockets. He got up and moved over to Louis, his hand meeting Louis’ stomach. “Babies?” He whispered, drawing slow circles over the bump. “We’re going to the hospital.”

Harry looked up to Louis who just nodded, he moved his hand so it was over Harry’s on his bump. His lower lip quivering.

\--

“What if they’re not okay? What if the kick did kill them?” Louis sobbed into Harry’s shirt. Louis was currently on the table waiting for the doctor. Harry was standing next to him, his arms around Louis.

“Louis, shhhh. They’ll be okay.” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ hair.

Louis shook his head, a hand on his stomach and the other around Harry pulling him closer.

They stayed like that until doctor Hamplinton came rushing into the room, quickly saying hello and sitting in the chair next to Louis and the machine. “Any bleeding?” she asked, quickly firing up the machine.

Louis untangled his arms from Harry and laid back, pulling up his shirt and revealing the bruise on his stomach. “I bite my tongue, so I was bleeding but no other bleeding.” Louis whispered, his hand found its way back to his stomach and laid there.

Hamplinton gasped at the bruise, studying it carefully. “Was he wearing gauze or padding?” She asked, looking up to Harry.

Harry nodded. “We wrapped his stomach in the gauze you gave us.”

Hamplinton nodded, she carefully moved Louis’ hand and put gel on his stomach spreading it around with the wand before adding pressure.

Louis and Harry both looked up to the monitor, watching as the images changed when Hamplinton moved the wand around.

She had stopped moving the wand just watching the babies until one moved, causing both Louis and Harry to gasp. Louis found Harry’s hand and took it, squeezing the younger boy’s hand.

Hamplinton breathed out and turned to the boys, smiling. “They’re alright. Probably just a little shocked. The bruise is higher on the stomach so it didn’t directly hit them.”

“Oh thank God,” Louis said, tears running down his cheeks.

Harry looked to the monitor and then to Louis before bending down and kissing Louis’ forehead. “I told you,” he whispered, running his thumb down Louis’ cheek.

Louis nodded, reaching up and kissing Harry on the cheek before looking back to Hamplinton.

“Am I still cleared for touring?”

Hamplinton leaned back in her chair. “I believe so… well unless there’s going to be footballs flying at you then I’m going to have to say no.”

Louis and Harry both laughed at that.

Hamplinton then cleaned up Louis’ stomach, before helping Louis sit up.

“So boys, your tour starts in a week so you won’t be able to get an ultrasound done every two weeks so, please, whenever you have a day or two off please contact me and I’ll give you some numbers of doctors I trust in the area to get an ultrasound done.” 

Louis and Harry both nodded.

Hamplinton looked to the screen and back to the boys. “Do you want to know the genders of the babies?”

Louis and Harry both perked up. “What?” Harry asked.

“I didn’t think you could do that until like the 20th week?” Louis said, finishing Harry’s sentence for him.

Hamplinton chuckled. “Well Louis it seems as if the babies aren’t all that shy.”

Harry turned beet red at that.

“They take after this one, then.” Louis said, pointing a thumb at Harry. “But I don’t think we want to know… do we Harry?”

“Um...ermm… No let’s keep it a surprise.”

\--

Once Louis was all clear to go they walked out of the room, hand and hand. Once they walked out of the hospital though, there were cameras flashing and yells from the paparazzi all demanding to know why Louis had to go to the hospital and why Harry had lost his temper at something so small, everyone who played football got kicked some time to time.

Harry tighten his hold on Louis, weaving through the crowd their heads down.

Once in the car, some of the paparazzi seemed to lose interest and walked away looking at their camera seeing if they had gotten a good picture, probably already planning a fake story.

Harry let out a breath, putting his head on the wheel.

“Harry?” Louis questioned, reaching out.

“We’re going to have to tell our mums.” Harry whispered. “Mine has already texted me three times asking me if I was out of my mind.”

Louis dropped his hand, sitting back in his seat. He knew Harry was right, but was he ready to tell him mum that his only son is pregnant?

Louis let out a long breath, nodding. “You’re right, as always.”

Harry smiled a little, nodding. “Tomorrow then?”

Louis chewed at his lip but nodded.

\--

Louis and Harry sat on the couch of Louis’ childhood home, hands clasped. Jay and her now husband Daniel sat on the opposite couch. Louis shifted in his seat.

“Mum?” Louis whispered. “Say something. Anything.”

Jay looked to Daniel and then to Louis. “Have… you told Anne?”

Louis and Harry nodded, they had just come from Holmes Chapel. Anne was so excited to be a grandmother she didn’t even care or miss a beat when they told her Louis was the one having the twins. She and Robin just got up and hugged them, congratulating them.

“And how did she take it?” Jay whispered.

Louis was starting to get nervous. Was his mum going to disown him? 

“She and Robin took it well, Jay.” Harry said, meeting Jay’s graze.

“Well… this is a bite of a shock and so soon after you two got married…” Jay started, but turned to Daniel and smiled. “We’re going to be grandparents Daniel.”

Louis let out his breath, getting up and walking over to his mum gathering her up for a hug. “Thank you so much mummy.” He whispered into her ear.

Jay returned the hug, squeezing him. “I love you, boo.”

Louis nodded, into her hug tears escaping his closed eyes.

They pulled away, with Jay and Louis both wiping away tears. “What to feel the bump?”

Jay nodded, reaching out her hand. Louis gasped his mother’s hand placing it lightly on the small bump.

“How far along are you?” Jay whispered, tears in her eyes again.

“About 13 or 14 weeks now.” Louis whispered.

Jay nodded. “So this happened right around the honeymoon?”

Louis and Harry both blushed at this, Louis unable to meet his mother’s eyes just nodded. “Yeah around that time.”

\--

_~*Flash Back*~_

_Harry and Louis rushed through the crowd, trying to make it to a taxi. They were in Paris for their honeymoon. It was the best possible choice for them since they had strict paparazzi laws. They wanted to spend their first week as a married couple like any other married couple would, alone and together. Just exploring the city of love._

_Once they waved down a cab they both hoped in, shaking off their wet hair. Harry turned to the cab driver, saying a few words in French before the cab took off towards their hotel._

_“Not the way, I wanted our honeymoon to start,” Louis said, melting into Harry’s side._

_Harry chuckled, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Me either, but tomorrow we can go out and do whatever we want.”_

_Louis nodded, looking out the window and watching as the Eiffel Tower sped passed them._

_\--_

_Once checking into their hotel, Harry and Louis made their way into their room, lips already locked._

_Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, slightly pulling at it making Harry moan._

_“What do you want to do, Mr. Styles?” Harry asked, between kisses._

_Louis giggled. “I think we’re doing it right now.”_

_Harry smiled, pulling him and Louis toward the bed. Louis already working at unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and throwing the material on the floor._

_Once on the bed Harry crawled on top of Louis without breaking the kiss. His hands worked on unbuttoning Louis’ jeans before throwing them next to his shirt._

_Louis wrapped his arms around neck, pulling the younger boy closer to him. His hand caressing Harry’s cheek before his hands traveled down Harry’s body._

_“You’re so beautiful,” Louis said, breaking the kiss and looking up to Harry._

_Harry nodded, running his hand down Louis’ arm before reaching down and doing the same with kisses, making Louis shiver. “You are too, even your scars.”_

_Louis looked down to his scarred arms before looking back up to Harry. “You think so?”_

_“I know so,” Harry replied._

_Before Harry had time to think, Louis' lips crushed back to his and the rest of their clothing made it to the floor._

_The kiss was full of such passion and emotion that Harry felt like there would never be a need to separate. His lungs deceived him though, and forced him to pull back. He grinned madly to himself, touching his swollen lips and taking large breaths of air. Louis was squatted over him, ready to move in again and kiss all over his husband's body. His husband. Harry, though, had other plans, flipping the older man underneath him on the mattress._

_Louis let out a small yelp of surprise, watching Harry as the man stared him down. He almost asked what Harry was thinking as their silence felt too long, but his question was answered._

_Harry grinned at Louis underneath him, trailing his fingers down the older man's bare chest and letting them hover over his hips. "You look fucking gorgeous," he said, staring right into the blue eyes of his lover. He leaned in, quickly pressing a kiss to the silent man's lips then repeating a question from earlier. "What would you like me to do with you tonight, my lovely sir?"_

_Louis let his fingers hook into the waistband of Harry's boxers, his eyes went darker and he cleared his throat. "I kind of," he started, his cheeks brightening slightly. "I kind of want you to just make me scream. I want the people in the rooms bellow us to know that we're each other's, and... fuck. I just need you."_

_The curly-haired brunet's lips twitched for a moment before he dove down into a rough embrace. Harry's tongue forced its way into Louis' mouth, making the smaller man moan in approval. His left hand slid between Louis and the sheets, pressing against the small of his back to pull him in closer. His right hand sneaked between the band of the older man's boxers, stroking the hardening bulge._

_No words were shared as the two men attacked each other with sloppy hickies and little love-bites. Harry kissed Louis' neck, gingerly biting down on the hot skin. He breathed streams of damp air down Louis' collarbone, forcing the older man to sigh in pleasure. His moans turned to deeper growls as Harry lowered down his shoulder and to his chest. A hot tongue darted out and licked a trail down Louis' chest. Harry's nose traced over the wet line, leaving goosebumps behind on the dampened skin._

_Louis breathed in deeply as the tongue reached the band of his boxers. Harry looked up with blackened eyes, closing his mouth and pulling the fabric down. He inched them lower, tugging them to Louis' ankles before the man kicked them off altogether._

_Harry took a brief moment to take in the image of his new husband displayed on the bed. He swallowed thickly then lowered his head, kissing the soft skin of Louis' inner thighs, causing the man to twitch and moan. Harry grinned cheekily and moved higher up the legs, kissing more and more softly as he got closer to his subject. His fingers delicately wrapped around Louis' cock, stroking it in swift movements._

_Louis' head fell back into the ruffled blankets and he let out a quiet mewl. He bunched up the sheets in his hands, pulling them closer to himself as Harry sped up the pace. Harry's arm moved quickly, pumping Louis as he gently bit down on the sensitive skin of his thighs. The curly haired man let out a small yelp as Louis' fingers found their way to his hair, tugging on the brown locks and pulling his head over to replace his fist._

_Harry grinned seductively, darting his tongue out to lick the end of Louis' cock. The older man couldn't control himself as he bucked forward. Harry tisked gently before leaning in again and enveloping the member. Louis' fingers tightened their grip on the brunet's mused curls, his back arched on the bed and he mumbled his pleas. Harry's head bobbed between his husband's legs, slurping on the shaft with an eagerness he didn't know he'd contained._

_Louis moaned, bucking up into Harry's mouth. His eyes fell shut and he focused only on the feelings growing inside him. He let out a particularly guttural growl as he felt a long finger slide between his cheeks, massaging his entrance. Harry's mouth pulled off with a pop, quickly replaced by his hand again. His other hand added a second finger to twist inside Louis, stretching and preparing him._

_"Hey," he began, scootching higher up over Louis' legs. "Which suitcase is everything in?"_

_Louis cracked an eye open, glancing at the bags on the floor. He leaned back again, squeaking as Harry's fingers slid over his prostate. "I have no idea. Just forget about it. Spit on me or something."_

_Harry grinned at that, leaning down and letting a drop of drool dribble onto his left hand. Louis whined at the loss of contact, but he couldn't bring himself to complain as he watched his husband stoke himself. He pulled his fingers out of Louis, quickly leaning over to kiss the man on the lips before sitting up again._

_"You good?"_

_"Fuck, just do it." Louis insisted, spreading his legs apart._

_Harry nodded, fixing his position and pressing in. His eyes closed as he was surrounded with heat. He could feel Louis' shudders around him, and the noise that escaped the small man was overwhelmingly sexual. The younger man moved carefully, trying not to hurt the man below him, but Louis waved his hand through the air in a sign to speed up. Harry obliged, loving the way his throat burned from his vocal reactions. Louis voice was going a bit hoarse too._

_"Faster," the small man begged, clawing at the white sheets under him as Harry consistently rubbed against his prostate. Suddenly he was pulled to the edge of the mattress, violently moved from one side of the bed to the other without disconnecting their bodies. Harry was then standing on the ground, using the high bed to keep Louis at the perfect position. The headboard smacked against the wall from their movements and the wood supporting the bed squeaked in torment._

_Harry's throat was going dry with his open mouthed grunts, and his voice came out particularly scratchy when he told Louis he was about to cum. His thrusts became more uneven as he got closer to his climax. Louis began bucking again, trying to keep the tempo going, but even he was struggling. Harry's fingers bore white marks in the smaller man's hips as he held onto him for support._

_"So fucking close," the younger man grunted out between a thrust. The green of his eyes was barely visible and his eyelids fall heavy. His head slides back and sweat drips down his neck. "So fucking hot."_

_The older man tensed, letting out a high cry as pleasure overtook him. He shot out, leaving messy trails of cum along his chest and parts of the bedding. His body tightening over Harry's cock sent the curly haired man overboard as well, shooting his hot seed up his husbands insides. He gave out a few more hard thrusts before he was totally spent. Breathing heavy, he pulled out and collapsed on top of Louis. Their hearts beat next to each other, veins visibly pumping through their necks._

_Eyes still closed, Louis let out a small laugh and pulled Harry in for a sloppy kiss. He buried his face in the taller man's neck, nuzzling in for a cuddle. "I love you," he mumbles happily, entwining their fingers together and drifting off to a deep sleep. Harry replies with the same words, kissing the top of his husband's sweaty hair and letting himself fall into a much needed slumber as well._

\--

Harry and Louis stayed for an hour after that, just catching up. Jay and Daniel asking how married life was treating them and how they were going to deal with the pregnancy on tour.

But too soon they made to head back to London; it was going to be a rough two hour drive since Louis didn’t like sitting in one place for too long. They all said their goodbyes at the door and starting walking to their car, Harry helping Louis in before walking around and getting into the drivers’ seat.

Louis had his head up against the window, his eyes drooping. “I think our families too it very well.”

Louis looked over to Harry and nodded, he put a hand on his stomach. “They’re defiantly going to be loved.”

Harry nodded, “that they are.” 


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I absoulty love this chapter? I really think its the best, and longest, one yet!! :) Also baby names!! :DD

The week before tour starts is always hectic. But this week was even more hectic since it was their first ever stadium tour. One Direction was nervous to go on the Where We Are Tour but now with Louis pregnant they were all biting on the nail to keep it on the low. They had to tell their stylist as the rest of their team they trusted that Louis was pregnant and needed to be trusted with special care as Harry put it.

Today was Monday and they were all currently on high chair in the BBC Radio One studio in London having an interview with Nick Grimshaw. They were all pretty bored since they had been sitting there for an hour already with the same damn questions they’ve been asked the past three years. But since Harry and Nick were friends they were always rolling their eyes at each other and pushing each other in the shoulders sending laughter through the room, and much to Louis’ annoyment.

Nick had just made a sexual joke toward Harry when Louis had had enough. He threw down his headphones and stalked out of the room, his hand on his stomach. He walked down a few hallways before he found a bathroom. He threw open the door and walked in. He locked the door before falling to the ground, tears running down his face.

Louis knew they were only friends but he hated it when Nick sexually joked around with Harry. Harry was his and they were expecting a baby together… not that Nick knew but still. They were married now; you can’t just do that to someone’s husband.

Louis didn’t know how long it was until he heard a knock on the door followed by a deep voice.

“Boo? Did… did you get sick again?”

Louis looked up from his knees; he silently got up and unlocked the door letting Harry in.

“You okay?” Harry asked, walking into the door. “Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Do I need to call Hamplinton?”

Louis shook his head. “Are we done? Can we go now?”

Harry shifted on his feet. “Um... Nick said he wanted to go out and get some lunch together but if you don’t feel well then we can go back home.”

Louis looked up to Harry, he finally looked stress free. Louis dropped his hand from his stomach and walked over to Harry engulfing him into a hug. Knowing that it was just the hormones overwhelming him earlier. “No its fine, Haz. Go with Nick you’re probably sick of me complaining all the time. Go have some fun before the tour starts, yeah?”

Harry wrapped his arms around his smaller husband, kissing his hair. “Are you sure?”

Louis nodded, “positive. I’m just a little tired.”

Harry pulled back, raising Louis’ chin so their eyes were meeting. “I’ll see you at home then?”

Louis nodded again.

Before Harry left the bathroom he dropped to his knees, pushing up Louis’ shirt before Louis could object. “Hey loves. I’ll see you later, I love you so much.” Harry gently kissed the small bump before straightening up and took Louis’ hand leading him out of the bathroom and down the hall meeting a smiling Nick.

“Are you two set?” Nick asked.

“I’m just going to head home and rest,” Louis said before Harry could respond.

Nick’s face fell at that. “Are you okay? Harry doesn’t have to come.”

“No its fine, I’ll be fine.” Louis smiled, planting a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “See you at home, Haz.”

Harry nodded, letting go of Louis’ hand. “I love you, boo.”

Louis giggled and walked away. His feet carrying him through the studio and out to where his and Harry’s car was parked. Louis literally had to jump into the seat of the huge SUV. “I’m not going to be able to do that in six months,” he whispered down to his stomach before starting the car and driving out onto the street toward their house.

Once inside Louis threw himself into the couch, reaching over and turning on the TV. He aimlessly flipped through the channels before giving up and decided on a gossip channel. He needs a good laugh at the most recent rumors involving the people of Hollywood.  

“And we have reports of Harry Styles and Nick Grimshaw out in London today sharing a laugh over lunch. But where’s husband and fellow band mate Louis?” One of the reports said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

That caught Louis’ attention.

“Hmm probably resting his poor body,” another replied.

“Why do you say that?” The first reporter asked as pictures of Harry and Nick panned across the screen.

“Well poor Louis has thrown up as he and the fellow members of One Direction were signing things for fans outside the o2 arena and he was hit in the stomach for his most recent football match and was throwing up blood. Harry practically ran across the field, I swear you could see steam coming out of his head and he was yelling at the member who hit causing Louis to shout at him.” The second report said, yawning.

“Hmm very interesting,” The first reporter said. “Maybe things aren’t wel-” she caught off pressing a hand to her ear piece, making a face. “Well we just have word that apparently Nick and Harry were just caught  _kissing_.”

Louis froze in his seat, his hand going up to hide his mouth.

The other reported gasped. “Pictures!?”

The first reported nodded and sure enough a picture of Nick and Harry flashed across the screen.

A lump formed in Louis’ mouth but he pushed it down, wanting to see the rest of the report.

“As I was about to say. Seems like there’s trouble in paradise for newlyweds Louis and Harry. But we wish all the lads of One Direction good luck on their upcoming Where We Are Tour starting next week at the o2 arena!” The reported finished before the ending credits appeared across the screen.

Louis just sat there in disbelief but he saw the picture of them. His hand went to his stomach as tears went down his face. He could no longer hold back the lump that had formed in his throat he ran into the bathroom. After he was done he put his face up against the toilet. He sat there until his heart rate went down, knowing it wasn’t good for the babies… the babies. Oh God, what if Harry did leave Louis and the babies for Nick?

Louis pushed himself up and went into his and Harry’s room. There was a half full suitcase on the bed, Louis emptied out Harry’s clothing and filled the rest of the space with his clothing. He knew he probably shouldn’t be lifting heavy things down stairs and into the garage but he didn’t care he had to clear his head.

Once inside the car, Louis pulled out into the street he headed to Niall’s house, knowing Niall would know what to do. But the first step was getting to Niall’s house. Louis could barely see the road die to the tears running down his face. He quickly pulled over, whipping away the tears trying to regain his breath. After about ten minutes he was able to pull out again and drive all the way to Niall’s without further incident.

Once in Niall’s drive Louis jumped out, pulling his suitcase from the backseat and walked up to the door. He knocked and quickly the blonde Irishman opened the door, his face full of food. “Lou? W-what happened? You look awful and why the hell are you carrying a heavy suitcase!? Give me that!”

Louis let Niall take the suitcase and his hand leading him into the flat.

Niall set down the suitcase by the counter and pulled Louis to the couch. “Now tell me what happened.”

“H-H-Harry and Nick went out to lunch and I was watching a gossip channel and they had a picture of Harry and Nick kissing…. A-and what if Harry leaves me and the twins for Nick?” Louis sob, putting his face in his hands.

Niall didn’t say anything at first he just pulled Louis in for a hug. “Harry would never leave you or the twins. He loves you, not Nick… okay he might but as a good friend. Like you love Stan.” Niall whispered. “But you are welcome to stay here until the tour starts.”

Louis nodded, pulling back. “Thank you Niall.”

Niall nodded, smiling. “No problem.”

\--

After Louis and Niall’s convocation Louis excused himself to the guess bedroom saying he needed to lay down, more for the twin’s sake than his own.

Niall nodded, picking up his suitcase and walked him into the bedroom before leaving again.

Louis silently crawled onto the bed, snuggling into the soft mattress with his hand on his stomach. He knew sooner or later he would have to talk to Harry but he wasn’t ready to at this moment, all he wanted was sleep.

He fell asleep with his hand drawing small circles over his bump.

\--

“LET ME SEE THEM.”

“Harry… calm down. He said he needed some space…”

“But it’s a huge misunderstanding!”

“HARRY! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCK.”

Louis jumped as the door to the guest room flew open reveling a very frantic looking Harry and a small Niall trying to pull Harry back. “Sorry Lou… he ran passed me.”

Louis nodded, “its okay Niall… can you give us a minute?”

Niall nodded, closing the door behind him.

 “Louis I did not kiss Nick. I swear it was a weird angle and the lighting. Please boo,” Harry begged.

Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed, chewing at his lip. “I don’t think I believe you Harry.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, tears falling down his face. “What? How can you even? Do I need to call Nick?”

Anger came to Louis’ eyes. “Don’t even bring his name up Harry.”

“Why not? Because I was the one there and I know what happened? How can you even say you don’t believe me after everything we’ve been through?” Harry bit out.

Louis didn’t have a comeback for that or if he did it died on his tongue.

Harry’s face softened as he walked over and pulled Louis up for a hug. “Boo please. I don’t love Nick. I love you and the twins. Please come home.”

“I’m sorry I overreacted,” Louis whispered, nodding.

Harry chuckled. “It’s just the hormones.”

Louis pulled back, placing a hand on either side of Harry’s face giving him a smile. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Louis smiled widen as he pulled Harry’s face down to crush their lips together.

Harry’s tongue ran across Louis’ bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss but Louis kept him lips in a tight line, teasing Harry. Harry let out a small growl causing Louis to pull back and kiss his nose.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Tease.”

Louis giggled, going in for another kiss this time, opening his mouth as Harry deepened the kiss, walking him back to the bed, a small moan escaping his mouth.

“Harry,” Louis whispered as Harry planted kisses down Louis’ jaw. “Harry,” Louis repeated more forcefully.

Harry groaned and pulled back. His eyes burning into Louis’ with desire.

“Harry not here. Besides this is what got us in trouble in the first place,” Louis giggled.

Harry chuckled and smiled, nodding. “You’re right boo.”

Louis gently ran a hand down Harry’s cheek, his eyes on his dimples. “I hope the twins have your dimples.”

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ slender wrist and pulled it down, kissing his wrist. “And I hope the twins have your eyes.”

Louis smiled. “When we go home can we pick out names for them?”

Harry smile widened as did Louis’. “Let’s go home then.”

\--

“How about…” Harry started, looking down at the piece of paper. “You write five boys and girls names and I do the same.”

Louis nodded. They both started writing down names. Harry tried peeking at Louis’ but Louis shooed him away.

“But I’m done, boo.” Harry whined.

Louis rolled his eyes before putting his pen down. “Now I’m done, you big goof.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled. “Okay me first. I like Darcy, Macy, Jade, Diana and Taylor if one of them is a girl. Now you go.”

Louis laughed at Harry’s eagerness. “I have Abby, Kelly, Rose, Georgia and Genevieve.” 

Harry chewed at his pen as he thought of all the names.

“I really like Darcy and I know you’ve always wanted a daughter named Darcy.” Louis said. “We should go with… Darcy Rose.”

Harry’s eyes brightened at that. “Darcy Rose, I love it!”

Louis smiled. “On to boys’ names?”

Harry nodded. “I have Jonah, Carson, Aiden, Percy and Adam.”

“And I have Tommy, Austin, Daniel, Bryan and Ben.”

Harry nodded. “I like Daniel… and Caron. How about Daniel Carson?”

Louis nodded, “I love that.”

“Wait,” Harry started. “We don’t know if we’re having two boys, two girls or a boy and girl.”

“That is true..” Louis said. “But I have a feeling it will be a boy and girl.”

 Harry smiled. “So do I, boo bear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all loved that as much as I did! :) And I might make it so I update once a week instead of twice or even three times a week so I can think out the whole chapter and this way the chapter will be longer, hopefully! We'll see. Please comment and vote! ♥
> 
> Okay bye lovelies!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.
> 
> \---
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. 
> 
> This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kinda a filler chapter! :)

The days that followed Monday where pretty normal for a week before tour started. Waking up before noon to be at the arena for rehearsals or sitting on a rock hard chair for another interview.

But today was different. It was a nice breezy November Sunday afternoon. All the boys where currently backstage getting ready for sound check but this sound check would have fans since their new management, Rocket Music, thought it would be a nice warm up for the boys since the Take Me Home tour ended so badly. They wanted to show fans that Louis was back, and stronger than ever or well as strong as one can be with being pregnant with twins but they didn’t know that.

“Louis!” Lou shouted. “Are you done yet? I will need to style your hair!”

Louis emerged from the bathroom and plopped down in the seat in front of Lou. “Happy?” he grumbled.

Lou laughed and nodded. “Yes I am thank you for asking.”

 “Yeah yeah.” Louis said.

“Not good a good mood?” Zayn chuckled.

Louis glanced over at Zayn and shrugged. “Just nerves.”

Zayn nodded along with the other lads. Louis looked back to Lou through the mirror as she styled his hair in his signature fringe look, not taking more than two minutes. “Okay done.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Louis slurred getting up from his chair.

Lou grabbed at his arm, pulling him into a hug. “You’ll be fine, Lou bear.” She whispered into his ear. “Just take it easy though?”

Louis pulled back, planting a kiss to her cheek. “I will and thank you.”

Lou waved him off. “Go rock the house.”

Louis laughed, following the other boys into the waiting area for their cue to go on stage for their fans.

\--

All the boys came off the stage, their spirits high. It was an amazing sound check. The fans went crazy when the boys came on. And most of them cried, along with Harry, when Louis and Harry did their duet for Over Again.

“You did amazing!” Paul greeted the boys.

Then the boys split from Modest, the company ended up going under since no one wanted to work with them and Rocket had hired Paul to continue to be their body guard and tour manager.

“Thank you!” The said in unison.

Once in back in the dressing room Louis went to lay down on the couch, his stomach not completely happy with him or maybe it was just the twins.

“You okay, boo?” Harry whispered, kneeling down by him.

“You don’t look so good,” Perrie said, looking at Louis from over the couch’s back.

Louis waved them both off. “I’m fine. We’re fine. I just have a stomach ache.”

Perrie nodded walking back over to Zayn and the others leaving Louis and Harry alone.

“You sure, boo?” Harry whispered, resting a hand on Louis’ forehead and stomach.

Louis nodded, “Harry I haven’t been on stage since… New York… and I’m pregnant it’s going to take my body some time to get used to the heat of the lights and stuff.”

Harry nodded, smiling. “I guess I’m overprotective of you.”

Louis giggled, placing his hand over.

“I’m protective of all of you,” Harry said, smiling down to their hands.

\--

When Louis woke up on Monday, something was wrong. His stomach felt weird, the churning had returned. Louis launched out of bed, running to the bathroom and spilling the contains of his stomach into the toilet.

Louis placed his head against the tube, trying to regain his breathing. He gently places a hand on his stomach. “What’s wrong, babies?”

At this Louis’ stomach churned again but when Louis tried throwing up nothing came out.

“Ugh,” Louis whimpered, placing his back against the wall, closing his eyes and falling asleep again right there on the bathroom floor.

\--

“Louis?” Harry whispered, gently pushing Louis’ shoulder.

Louis slowly opened his eyes looking up at Harry. “What time it?”

Harry looked back to their room, reading the time on the clock. “Nine am. We have to leave soon.”

Louis nodded, getting up.

“Why were you asleep on the bathroom floor?” Harry questioned laughter in his eyes.

“The babies, did not like what I ate yesterday or something,” Louis said, going over to their cabinets and getting out a new needle for his morning treatment.

Harry nodded, coming over and helping Louis with the treatment, throwing away the needle when done.

“Are you ready for this?” Harry asked as they both got ready in front of their mirrors.

Louis stopped running his hair through his hair. Was he ready?

“I think so,” Louis whispered.

“We can still cancel the tour Lou, and try again next year after the babies are born.” Harry said, giving his curls one more ruffle before turning to Louis.

Louis shook his head. “We cancelled one tour because of me we’re not cancelling another.”

Harry nodded, “well alright then.”

\--

_Two months later…_

Louis stood in front of the full length mirror of his and Harry’s hotel room. He was now five months pregnant but he was still baring showing and the babies still hadn’t moved, not one flutter. And it was starting to get to Louis’ head. He barely moved on stage worrying it would hurt his children.

Louis placed a hand on his small bump, “move.” Still nothing. Sighing Louis let his shirt fall. He was currently waiting for Harry to get done so they could do down and do a quick meet and greet before the concert.

“Harry, hurry. Or I’m leaving!” Louis shouted, he went over to the bed and sat down, nibbling on a granola bar. Louis was hungry all the time now; he would wake up at three am wanting something, anything. They always had to have food on hand.

Harry walked out of the bathroom, pulling on a shirt over his long torso. “I’m ready.” He announced.

Louis nodded, eating the rest of his bar before getting up. They walked hand and hand down to the waiting car taking them to their venue.

\--

Since this was a stadium tour they were indeed rocking out every night inside a huge stadium. Today they were in Detroit playing at Ford Field, which was good since it was in the middle of January and it was still chilling outside and Ford field was an indoor stadium.

Louis still could not believe that in two months they had been in these huge stadiums singing and dancing along with more than two thousand fans. And since they were in America the stadiums where huge, as in over 10 thousand people. Today was just another day in paradise for the One Direction boys.

Once they arrived at Ford field, Harry kept his strong hand around Louis’ waist pulling him close and keeping a hand close over Louis’ bump, not wanting anyone to touch Louis or his small stomach.

Once inside the huge stadium they walked out into the field and up onto the huge stage, trying to wrap their heads around this.

“Wow,” Louis breathed.

“I don’t think any of us will ever get used to this,” Harry said, running and jumping onto one of the platforms.

Louis giggled, walking over to the platform. “Since I can’t get up there, how’s the weather up there?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Pretty warm but that just might be the view.” Harry winked.

Louis’ cheeks burned. “Cheeky.”

After checking out the stage the two made their way over to their dressing room saying their hellos to the boys and their stylist.

Lindsey, their wardrobe stylist, handed Louis and Harry their clothes, Harry instantly starting stripping. Louis looked down at the clothing and then around the room, it’s not like he was ashamed of his body but not that he was pregnant he didn’t really like anyone looking at his bump other than Harry or their families. Niall saw Louis’ just standing there before pointing behind him. “Bathrooms other there Lou.”

Louis nodded, and headed that way. He quickly changed and walked back. “Um... why do I always seem to be wearing stripes?” he asked Lindsey.

She looked over at him. “Oh sweetie… because stripes help hide things on your body and with your bump it hides it nicely.”

Louis nodded, following the other boys out to meet their VIP fans.

\--

Louis was posing with the fans when he felt it. His stomach felt kinda weird… but he didn’t need to throw up. He had to hold his hand back from feeling his stomach; he looked over to Harry who was studying him. “What’s wrong?” he mouthed.

Louis shrugged, dismissing the feeling in his stomach.

It was when the last fan walked out when the feeling in his stomach increased and then he knew. The babies were finally kicking.

With tears in his eyes he looked to Harry. “Harry,” he breathed, not moving.

Harry jogged over, concern in his eyes. “Boo? What’s wrong?”

The three other boys walked over to the pair.

“No… no… just feel.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and placing it on his bump as one of the babies kicked.

Harry’s eyes lit up as he felt the kick. “Lou! The babies are kicking!!”

Louis nodded, placing his hand over Harry’s.

The other boys’ hands shot out all wanting to feel Louis’ stomach as the babies continued to kick.

“Oh congrats!” Liam smiled, looking up to Louis. “I know them not kicking was bothering you.” 

Louis nodded, tears now flowing down his cheeks.

“Well I call being the God father,” Niall said, smiling proudly.

Louis looked up to Harry they still have to pick out the God parents.

“We still haven’t decided,” Harry said looking at their best friends. “But you’ll all defiantly be uncles.

All the boys clapped at this.

“Better than nothing,” Zayn said nodding.

Louis and Harry giggled.

“Okay boys, time for the show!” Paul yelled.

All the boys jogged or in Louis’ case walked fast after Paul, all getting into their spots before they were lifted onto the stage.

That night Louis was back to his pranking self on stage. He was dancing his old dance moves and was joking around with Niall as they sprayed Liam and Zayn with water. Later when they were singing “What Makes You Beautiful” Louis and Liam both bent down each taking a pants leg and pulled down Harry’s pants during his solo, causing the audience to roar with laughter.

Harry looked back shooting a glare at both of them mouthing “I’ll get you later.”

Liam and Louis both laughed at his, making a face at him.

After everyone calmed down from the little pantsing the boys said their goodbyes and thanked everyone for coming to the show. As the boys walked down the corridor out to the buses to make them to their next location Louis practically fell asleep walking, causing Harry having to call his husband to the buses before falling asleep with him on the couch. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time.
> 
>  
> 
> This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note; 
> 
> This chapter doesn't seem complete but I had to end it so I'm sorry if it seems kinda rushed and all over the place!! And did I mention that Niall and Liam are dating? No... well they are. Also remember when Harry said him and Nick didn't kiss? Well he kinda might have been lying and you'll see in the next chapter what I mean by that.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this chapter! Please comment and favorite!!
> 
>  
> 
> .....
> 
> Okay one more thing... does anyone want to co author for the smut scenes? Cause you know pregnant people like sex and I just cannot write it. So please message me if you wanna co author for smut scenes! 
> 
> Okay author's note is long. So please enjoy! 
> 
> ~Sarah

It was around the sixth month mark that things started picking up inside and outside the band.

Louis was finally showing, much to Harry’s enjoyment. Louis felt like a walrus and completely ugly as Louis put it or completely sexy and beautiful as Harry put it. Their style team had to put Louis in more baggy clothing to hide the growing bump. Harry and Louis kept in contact with Hamplinton as they called her every week telling her where they were going to be the next week for Louis’ ultrasound.

They finally caved and wanted to be told the sexes of the twins. They were indeed having a boy and girl, Daniel and Darcy. Harry was so excited that he called his and Louis’ mum to start painting the nursery for them since they were on tour.

They were currently sitting in a small private client about 30 minutes from the stadium then their management called telling them they wanted to meet as soon as everyone was back at Lucas Oil.

Louis looked over to Harry who shrugged as Louis’ name was called. Louis held up his hand for Harry to help him up. Louis could get up by himself but it was always so cute when Harry’s eyes glistened.

Louis and Harry walked back into the small private room. The nurse took Louis’ temperature, blood pressure and heart rate before leaving them to wait for the doctor.

“What do you think Rocket wants?” Louis asked, his hand hovering over his stomach.

Harry shrugged again. “We’ll see when we get back. Let’s focus on seeing Darcy and Daniel.”

Louis nodded, he turned his head as the small doctor walked in. “Hello boys I’m doctor Scott.”

Both boys shook the doctor’s hand before she asked Louis how he was doing.

“My back is starting to hurt more and I’m tired,” Louis started. “Oh! And my feet are always swollen.”

The doctor nodded, taking notes. “Well that’s normal for this stage in the game and with touring that adds to it.” The doctor walked over to Louis and helped him lay back and pull up his shirt revealing his swollen stomach. “How’s the babies? Are they moving a lot now?”

Louis grinned. “They are. They only stop through if Harry or one of the lads talk to them, they refuse to obey me.”

Doctor Scott laughed applying gel to Louis’ stomach.

Harry and Louis looked up to the screen as the twins came into view.

“Oh,” Scott whispered to herself.

“A-anything wrong?” Harry asked, squeezing Louis’ hand.

Scott shook her head. “No everything is perfect.” She looked over to the expecting parents. “This is just a miracle, that’s all.”

Louis and Harry giggled together as Scott started pointing to the screen pointing out which twin was which.

“As you can see,” Scott started. “Daniel is bigger and Darcy is smaller.”

Louis looked up to Harry. “I know who Daniel takes after.”

Harry laughed, nodding.

Scott laughed along with them before she turned off the machine and helped Louis up. Before leaving she handed them an ultrasound picture of the twins.

“Any other questions or concerns?” Scott asked, tapping her pen on her clipboard.

“Um yeah there is one,” Louis said, pulling his shirt down. “Um… how am I going to deliver these babies? I don’t think I have the right… um…. Stuff?”

Scott’s face broke into a smile before shaking her head. “Um… no you do not have the right stuff to deliver these babies naturally so you’ll have to have a c section when the time comes.”

Louis nodded. “But my water will break and the contractions?”

Scott nodded. “Yes your water will break and you will experience the contractions.”

Louis nodded not really excited for that part of this experience.

“But don’t worry Louis,” Scott said. “You’ll get medication to numb you for your c section you won’t feel too much.”

Louis nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “I hope not.”

\--

Louis was still chewing at his lower lip all the way back to Lucas Oil and their walk into the conference room.

“Lou, stop chewing up your lip.” Zayn laughed. “Or do you like bleeding?”

“What?” Louis said, coming out of his thoughts. His hand went to his lip, “oh um sorry?”

Zayn and Niall chuckled. “Told you he was out of it.”

Louis rolled his eyes. They didn’t understand that every time Modest had called them he would end up going on a “date” with Eleanor or Harry would be going out with a another girl either option never ended very well.

“Hey,” Liam whispered, reaching out across the table to pat Louis’ hand “it’s going to be alright mate, yeah? They’re probably just going over the tour or something.”

Louis nodded; he stopped chewing at his bleeding lip as the head of their management walked through the door. Louis always felt like he should stand up when Elton John walked through the door but Elton had quickly asked all the boys not to like they did the first time they had met him. Elton and the two other men sat down, all giving them warm smiles and friendly hellos. Nothing like Modest. The heads of Modest would just come in, and barely have their ass in a seat before orders would be thrown at them.

“Hello boys,” Elton smiled, sitting down clasping his hands.

“Hello,” the boys mirrored each other, sitting up straighter.

“Well I’m going to cut right to the chase,” Elton began. “We think it’s time for another documentary on One Direction but not the fake version Modest did but the real One Direction more in depth… more real.”

Elton looked over the boys, his eyes resting on Louis and Harry. “Its time fans saw the real Louis and Harry.”

Louis gulped, his eyes scanning over his band mates and then on his husband. Louis would have loved to do another documentary to really show the world the real  _real_  them but not when he was six months pregnant.

“Louis?” Elton said, “You don’t seem too happy about this. Should we not do this?”

Louis met Elton’s graze. “Um… I am happy… it’s just that… well…” He bit his lip again maybe it was time to tell them. “Harry and I are expecting and…”

“Oh you are?” Elton question, “did Gemma or Perrie finally…?”

Louis shook his head, biting his lip harder. “No… we never got the chance to try having kids that that way…”

Elton raised an eyebrow. “No? Well adopting then?”

Louis shook his head again, this was going to be so awkward. Why did he just keep his mouth shut? “You see well apparently I c-can get pregnant and now I’m six months pregnant with Harry’s babies.”

The room went silent after that. Liam and Niall shifted in their sits while Zayn look straight ahead. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and squeezed, they both studied Elton’s face trying to read his expression.

“Oh how wonderful!” Elton said, clapping his hands together. “I am so happy for you two, that’s so exciting!”

“R-really?” Louis stuttered.

 “As weird as it seems…. I would have loved for this to happen to my partner and I.” Elton gave a sad smile. “But I’m not complaining I love our children, they’re my whole world.”

Louis’ hand went to his bump, just as one of the twins kicked.

“Well… this does put everything in a different perspective,” Elton said, regaining his management stance. “When are you due Louis?”

 “April 16th,” Harry replied.

Elton nodded, jotting down some notes on the piece of paper in front of him. “Two weeks into the month break of the tour… we’ll push back all the dates and make it two months but if you need more time Louis to rest and recover then we can work something out.”

Louis’ mouth dropped, he tried speaking but Elton stopped him.

“Everything will be fine Louis, relax. We’ll tell the fans that,” there was a small break before Elton spoke again. “We’ll tell them that you all needed more time to rest and recover. A stadium tour is hard.”

Louis looked over to the boys, expecting them all to be glaring at him but they all looked quite happy at the news.

“Oh thank God,” Zayn whispered. “Perrie and I can have a honeymoon then… a late one but still.”

Louis let out a breath of relief.

“So you all like that idea, then?” Elton asked.

All the boys nodded.

“Well then I think this meeting is over,” Elton said. “We’ll push back the documentary until after Louis is recovered from having the baby- wait you said  _babies_? So twins?”

Louis looked over to Harry and nodded.

Elton laughed, “Well Harry I would say you did your job quite well.”

\--

Once everyone had stopped laughing at Elton’s joke the boys had gotten up and started leaving the room. Elton had stopped Louis and Harry at the door to talk more “privately” about how they wanted, or even if they wanted to, tell the public about the twins.

“Well….” Harry started. “We really haven’t even thought about the public or anything.”

“And you shouldn’t have too… if this was a normal circumstance as in you two being normal people not in the international boy band One Direction,” Elton started rubbing his chin with his hand. “I’ll talk to some people and we’ll make a plan. And you two can help think it out and such. How does that sound?”

“That sound… great actually thank you.” Harry whispered.

Elton nodded, smiling. “I want to make this a happy time and as less stressful as possible.”

Louis nodded, tears running down his face. Damn hormones. He whipped away the tears.

“I hope those are happy tears, Lou.” Elton said.

Louis nodded. “I’m sorry… this is just going to take some time to get used to… being talked to as normal people.

Elton nodded, patting the smaller boys’ shoulder. “I’m sorry you two had to go through that… but you don’t have to worry about that now.”

Louis and Harry both nodded, walking out of the conference room and back to their dressing room.

“I think I may love that man,” Harry said, sitting down on the couch.

Louis nodded, sitting down next to Harry. “But you love me more, right?”

“Oh I do,” Harry said, shifting so his head was on Louis’ lap.

Louis smiled, slowly running his hand through Harry’s curling hair. “What do you think they’ll look like?”

Harry stopped humming and opened his eyes, meeting Louis’.

“I think Darcy will look like you but have my eyes and hair. While Daniel will look like me but have your hair and eyes.” Harry said.

“But they both have your dimples,” Louis said running a hand over Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiled, showing off his dimples. “I love you, boo.”

“I love you too, Hazz.”

Louis tried to bend down to his Harry’s lips but his small bump got in the way.

“Umm Harry? I little help?” Louis whispered.

Harry just laughed, leading forward to place a gentle kiss on Louis’ mouth.

What happened next Louis blame solely on the hormones. A small moan expected his lips, making Harry chuckle.

Harry pulled back, making Louis whimper. Harry laughed again, sitting up and pulled Louis into his lap, either of Louis’ legs on Harry’s side.

Louis crashed his lips to Harry’s, the world exploding and suddenly this was the most important thing, not that they had a concert in less than two hours.

Harry tried pulling back but Louis growled, fisting some of Harry’s shirt so he couldn’t pull away again.

“Lou,” Harry whispered. “Lou will be in here soon to make us pretty.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s not important right now. What is is the small problem in my pants.”

At that Harry picked up Louis, not wanting to break the kiss just to lock the door. Louis tightened his legs around Harry’s waist. Louis thanked the lord at that moment that his bump was still small enough so he could still wrap his legs around Harry. Harry quickly went over to the door, flipped the lever locking the door before going back to the couch.

Harry gently laid Louis back down on the couch; he pulled back slightly, looking in Louis’ eyes. “This won’t hurt the twins?”

Louis shook his head. “Not one bit.”

 Harry grinned darkly at that. “Then let’s hope we don’t break the couch.” 

Louis sat up slightly as Harry leaned over him. Their mouths joined in a deep kiss as Harry's hands worked on the buckle of Louis' pants. He freed the older man's bulge, letting it fall heavy against his stomach. He took the shaft in his long fingers, gently tugging on it as their mouths battled each other.

 

Louis let out a low groan, bucking his hips up as Harry sped his pace. The two pulled away, breathing against each other's necks before the younger man lowered down and wrapped his lips around the tip of the shaft. He gently licked at the slit, causing Louis to throw his head back with a silent gasp. Harry slid himself onto the floor, balancing on his knees as he fully enveloped the cock into his mouth.

 

Louis let out quiet moans as his husband sucked perfectly around him. He dropped a hand into the brown curls below him, glancing down to see the younger man watching him. His heart jumped a beat and he could feel the twins fluttering about inside him as the brunette stared with his green eyes, never so much as blinking to break the hold. His head bobbed back and forth, slurping hungrily on his husband's cock.

 

Louis wasn't able to maintain the eye contact for long, however, as he lowered back into the cushions again. His hips couldn't stop themselves from bucking up, practically fucking Harry's mouth. The younger man gagged, trying to take Louis to the back of his throat. Drool dribbled down his chin, landing in a messy puddle on the floor. Some spit made its way to his pant legs, leaving dark wet patches in their wake.

 

The older man let out a small whimper of disproval when Harry pulled off. He opened his eyes to see what the man was doing, only met with the half naked frame of him. He sat up, helping his husband out of his clothes and throwing them across the room. Their mouths reconnected for a moment before Harry was gently pushing Louis back to the piece of furniture. The tall man had his fingers in his mouth, suckling on them as his other hand worked on his lower half.

 

When his digits were wet enough he pulled them out, noticing how Louis watched the line of spit trail out of his mouth with them. "You'll tell me if I'm hurting you, right?" He smiled as the older man nodded. "I don't want to upset my babies." He lowers his hand, pushing a finger into Louis' entrance. The older man moaned out instantly, pressing into the touch and begging for more.

 

Harry smirked, twisting the finger and stretching the hole. Carefully he added a second, watching Louis' expression and making sure there was no pain. He curled his fingers slightly, dragging them along the older man's prostate and causing him to buck up wildly.

 

"Now! Fuck, I need you now." The man managed to say in rushed speech as his husband pulled his fingers out. He repositioned himself on the couch, allowing for a more comfortable position and easier access for Harry.

 

Harry wondered if the couch could even handle the kind of abuse it was about to get. He also wondered if it was slightly wrong to be doing this somewhere where all their friends were going to be sitting later, but the thought just turned him on more. With ease, he pushed himself inside Louis, feeling the intense warmth surround him. His eyes rolled back for a moment and it took every effort not to make too much noise. He moved his hips slowly, trying to get into the swing of things without hurting his loved ones. "You ok?" He asked, just to make sure.

 

Louis nodded, asking him to keep moving. Gradually, Harry built up some speed, causing both the men to let out a little noise. Louis hands scratched at the fabrics of the furniture below him while Harry's felt up the warm skin of his protruding stomach. With all the sensations coursing through his body, it didn't take Louis long to spill himself. He came hard, tensing around Harry and mumbling his name repeatedly. The other man followed shortly after, cumming inside his husband with deep grunts.

 

"Oh my god," the younger man said quietly, his voice in awe. Louis looked up at him with a lame smirk. "That was really... different. In a good way. An amazing way." Harry pulled out and lay beside Louis. "I could feel them moving inside you. They were kicking my hands and... Oh my god."

 

The older man nodded, kissing Harry on the mouth. He pressed in with all his affection towards his partner, never wanting to pull away, but being forced to when his lungs called for air. "I love you. I love you so much, and they love you too." He looked down, patting his stomach where the babies were still dancing around.

\--

“Well well well look at the couple,” Niall grinned as soon as Harry and Louis walked into the “community” room. It’s the room where Lindsey and Lou made them look pretty and where everyone could just hangout. They made one at every venue.

Louis blushed, looking down and trying to straight out his hair.

Harry on the other hand shrugged it off, throwing himself on a couch. “What? You’re all just jealous.”

“Oh right,” Liam huffed, rolling his eyes. “Why would I be jealous when I have a hot boyfriend sitting right over there?” He pointed over to Niall.

“Niall doesn’t have Louis nice ass,” Harry pointed out.

Liam huffed again. Shooting back that Louis didn’t have Niall’s accent.

And that’s when they started throwing insults back and forth to each other.

Louis continued to blush just as the Irish lad did too.

“You know, I do think your accent is quite sexy,” Louis winked at the Irish boy.

Niall laughed and rolled his eyes. “I am not going to comment on your ass, Lou. Sorry but that’s Harry’s job.”

Harry’s head snapped over in their direction. “What’s my job?”

“Commenting on my ass,” Louis said, going over and sitting beside him.

“And don’t any of you forget it!”

Lou and Zayn looked over, both rolling their eyes.

Louis sighed and leaned into Harry’s side, enjoying his warmth. “Tired boo?”

Louis nodded, closing his eyes.

“Well you should be,” Harry said, you could hear the cheekiness in his voice.

Louis rolled his eyes, reaching for a pillow and hitting Harry in the face. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep.
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time.
> 
>  
> 
> This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a short chapter after the last one. But the twins will hopefully be here soon another chapter or two! :D

The rest of the USA leg of the tour went without incident. They traveled to all the major cities, taking over the biggest football stadiums for the night before loading up and moving on. Tonight was one of their last. They had finally made it to California. Ending the USA tour with three nights at the Los Angeles Stadium just outside LA. Louis was just happy to have been able to make it this far. He had gotten bigger than anyone thought he would be. When they had sent a picture to Hamplinton she thought it was a joke.

“You can’t be serious,” she said over the phone.

“Oh but I am.” Louis replied, putting most of his weight on the wall he was up against.

“Well that does mean the babies are growing and everything,” Hamplinton stated. Louis could hear her write down a few notes.

“Yeah, I know. They won’t quite kicking my ribs or sitting on my bladder.”  Louis started, “last night on stage I was singing a solo and one of them decided that was the perfect time to kick my rib, everyone was laughing and then not a minute later the other decided to sit on my bladder. I nearly peed my pants right then and there!”

Hamplinton laughed. “Twins do like moving a lot. There’s not a lot of room in there.”

Louis nodded, “Or until Harry or one of the boys talks to them. Then they decide to stop. But when I try talking to them? No way. Let’s disobey the person carrying us!”

Hamplinton snorted, “oh Louis you crack me up I’m crying.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m so glad my pain brings you laughter. But I have to go; I’ll talk to you again after my next appointment.”

“Alright, bye Louis. Tell Harry I said hi,” Hamplinton said, before hanging up.

Louis heaved himself off the wall, putting his galaxy in his pants pocket.

He walked out of the loading bays of the stadium into the sun. He stopped walking and just closed his eyes enjoying the sun on his skin. The twins must of enjoyed it too because they started kicking.

Louis’ hand went to his swollen stomach, hidden from the world with a baggy jogger.

“Maybe we’ll vacation in California when you two are born. Would you like that?” Louis whispered, opening his eyes and looking down to his hand.

His hand was met with a kick. Lately if you really looked at his stomach when one of the twins kicked you would see the ball of the hand or the heel of the foot. “That was someone’s heel,” Louis whispered. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

Louis let out a childish squeal when two large hands molded over his. A hot breath on his neck. “What’s a yes, boo?”

“The twins want to visit California when they’re born,” Louis whispered, leaning back on Harry.

“Oh they do now?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Started kicking up a storm when I walked out into the sun.”

Harry laughed. “Can’t blame them, this is a lot better than England.”

Louis laughed too but let out a whimper as one of the twins kicked up near his rib.

“They’re going to be the death of me,” Louis whispered, rubbing at his stomach. “Only two more days.” He silently chanted to himself.

“Here Lou, why don’t we go and lay down before the interview and the concert tonight?” Harry asked, slowly spinning Louis around so there were eye to eye.

Now that Harry said something about lying down he was tired. Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand in his.

Once they reached their dressing room or private room Louis used either term. He walked, well as fast has his little eight month pregnant stomach would allow him, him to over to the oversize couch and threw himself in it, hands over his stomach. A sign that the twins were still kicking him.

“What me to talk to them so you can nap?” Harry asked, walking over sitting bending down gently putting his large hands on the bump.

Louis nodded, not opening his eyes.

Harry gently started messaging the bump, humming Over Again.

After Harry finished the song he felt the twins settle down, he bent over planting gentle kisses on the bump.

“I love you.”

Was the last thing Louis heard before sleep overtook him.

Louis woke up two hours later to an empty room. He took out his phone from his pocket and cursed when he saw the time. He was late for the interview. Why hadn’t Harry or someone wake him up? He wondered.

He slowly swung his legs over the side of the couch; he shoved his feet in his shoes and darted out of the door.

He kinda knew his way around the stadium but it still took him ten minutes to find the conference room. He peeked into the window in the door. Sure enough the four other boys where sitting in a line with an interviewer in front of them.

Louis looked down making sure he was wearing a baggy shirt before quietly opening the door and stepped into the room.

All convocation stopped and all the heads snapped over to Louis.

“Um… sorry? No one woke me up…” Louis slurred, walking over to the empty high chair at the end of the row. He tried getting on the stool but couldn’t. He nervously looked over to the interviewer as she raised an eyebrow before looking over to Harry. “Harry?” He whispered, tears suddenly in his eyes.

Harry got off his chair, he draped Louis’ arm over the back of his neck slightly picking Louis up and gently putting him on the chair. “How was your nap?” Harry whispered, placing a small kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“It was fine,” Louis whispered back. “Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

“You looked so peaceful and you haven’t been sleeping well I couldn’t bring myself to wake you, sorry boo.” Harry whispered back before pulling away and hoping on his stool.

Louis nodded, turning his attention back to the boys. He gave a small smile and wave. “Sorry I was late. What did I miss?”

“Nothing really,” the interview yawned, going through her notes.

Louis nodded, giving the rest of the band a look. “What is this girl on?” he mouthed.

All the other boys shrugged, looking back to the girl.

“Ahh... here’s one,” she said, restacking her papers. “How’s married life treating you two?”

 Louis straightened at that, no one in the past year of their marriage has asked them how it was going… wait how was it going? For Louis is was going pretty well, they were still head over heels in love with each other and in less than a month they would have two children.

“Absolutely brilliant,” Harry replied, showing off his dimples. “Best decision of my life.”

The interview raised her eyebrow, “then why did you kiss Nick?”

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “I see what you’re doing there. And it’s not going to work.”

Louis’ mouth, as well as the rest of the boys’ mouths, dropped to the floor. Harry always answered questions like that with a yes or no why was he side stepping the question? And then it dinged on Louis.

“Y-y-you said you didn’t kiss him!” Louis yelled, turning his stool so he was facing Harry, tears already rimming his eyes.

Harry dropped his head. “I didn’t want to stress you out and it didn’t matter Nick kissed me, I didn’t want him too!”

“Then why did you have your eyes closed!?” Louis demanded, hopping off his stool, probably faster than he should have, he stood in front of Harry his arms crossed.

“I… I…” Harry stuttered.

Louis nodded, tears running down his cheek. “That’s what I thought.”

Louis turned on the heel of his shoe and ran out of the room. Not caring that he shouldn’t be because he was pregnant. Not caring that everyone was calling his name. Not caring that his whole body screamed in protest as he ran back to his and Harry’s dressing room. As soon as the door was shut behind him he locked the door. Not wanting anyone to see him like this.

He walked over to the opposite wall of the door, putting his back against the wall not wanting to sit on the couch where he and Harry had just cuddled two hours ago. He knew the couch would smell like Harry and that just brought the tears flowing faster down his cheeks. He slowly sank to the floor, his hands finding his stomach as soon as the twins started moving, and sensing Louis’ 360 mood change in under five minutes.

“I’m so sorry, babies.” Louis cried, gently rubbing circles on his stomach. “I’m so sorry he had to cheat on us. Please just remember I love you so much.”

Louis’ hand was met with a powerful kick of a foot. Louis let out a small whimper as the babies continued to kick.

Louis didn’t know how long he was sitting there but when a knock came from the door, his body felt so numb from the tears and being in one position for so long.

“Lou?” Came a raspy deep voice. “Baby please open up we…we need to talk.”

Louis didn’t want too but he knew he had to talk to Harry sooner or later. Louis slowly heaved himself up from the floor and walked over to the door unlocking it and opened the door a little.

“Talk about what? Our wedding vows?” Louis asked.

Harry had to admit that one hurt. “I wanted to come and say sorry about not telling you the truth,” he gulped. “I didn’t tell you because the kiss meant nothing to me. Nick means nothing more to me than a friend. I would never choose him over you… or our twins. ”

Louis sighed, looking down at his stomach and then back up to Harry. “I don’t know Harry…”

Harry threw his hands up in frustration. “Louis I love you! Not Nick… oh God… just no! He’s an awful kisser and he has a boyfriend now! He just… kissed me to see how it was since you know…. He’s like me forever and he said he couldn’t move on unless he knew that we couldn’t be more and then he kissed me…”

Louis raised an eyebrow, not quite getting where this was going.

Harry shook his head and smiled a bit. “And you want to know what he said after he kissed me?”

Louis rolled his eyes, shifting on his feet. “What?”

“Kissing you is like kissing a wall.”

Louis couldn’t help it, a laugh left his mouth. After he regained his breath Louis opened the door more for Harry. “I’ll trust you on this but… it’s going to take some time…” Louis said.

Harry nodded. “That’s all I need.” 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter, not even 1000 words but its quite worth it ;)
> 
> Just don't show up at my house and kill me okay?

Louis knew he probably shouldn’t be flying eight months pregnant but they really had no other choice.

Louis leaned his head against the sink of the plane, groaning as the plane hit another cloud of turbulence. He shot out his hand, holding onto the sink once the plane found a stable patch of air.

He hiccupped before lifting his head off the cool surface before flinging himself at the toilet. If he would just throw up he knew he would feel better. But so far his turning stomach wouldn’t allow him that pleasure.

He pressed his hand to his stomach as one of the twins kicked at his ribs.

“Hey now,” he whispered, applying pressure to his stomach to try and move the twin down. “Let’s not break my ribs.”

His hand was greeted with another kick. Louis smiled, as his stomach moved with the heel of a foot. “I know there’s not a lot of room in there. But you’ll have room soon.”

That seemed to calm the restless babies down as Louis’ stomach seemed to stop turning. He slowly got up, deciding he had spent enough time in the small bathroom. Once up he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. There were bags under his eyes from the restless nights he had been experiencing. The twins always kicked him at night keeping him up but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the pressure of his lower back. No matter want position Louis laid in the pressure would not go away. Harry tried helping him but Louis would always just push him away not in the mood to be cuddled. On their second night in LA Louis actually kicked him out of the hotel bed and onto the floor declaring this was his fault and the floor was where he belonged.

He patted some cold water on his cheeks before opening the door and walked out. He slowly made his way back to his seat in the small private jet. Once in his seat he curled up, or as best as he could, in the plush seat.

Niall gave him a sympatric look. “Are you okay, Lou?”

“M’fine,” Louis mumbled. “The twins are just restl- ah!” He cursed as the plane hit another patch of turbulence causing one twin to kick at his ribs and another at his back.

Niall jumped up, grabbing at Louis outstretched hand. “You’re fine Lou. Shh.”

Louis nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. “Can you just get me Harry?” He pleaded, hating how small his voice sounded.

Niall nodded, squeezing his hand before running up the aisle to front where the rest of the lads were playing cards.

Louis closed his eyes, trying to count to ten.

He got to five before his hand was engulfed into Harry’s huge hand. “Shh boo. I just talked to the pilot we’re 30 minutes from the airport.”

Louis gave a small whimper but nodded.

Louis felt Harry push Louis’ feathery hair out of his face before collecting him  in his arms as he sat in the seat opposite of Louis’ old seat.

Louis clung to Harry’s shirt, grabbing it by the fist full.

“I feel so sick… and the twins won’t stop kicking,” Louis whispered.

Harry gently pulled back Louis’ baggy shirt, or as much as he could in the cuddled position and started massaging the swollen bump.

Louis relaxed as the twins stopped kicking at his ribs. “Mmmm.”

“Do they like that?” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded; he closed his eyes and leaned into Harry, sleep finally finding him.

\--

“Boo wake up.”

Louis groaned trying to roll over but finding he couldn’t. His hand blinded went out, finding a warm body, his hand went up the person’s neck and face before finishing at the curly hair. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by emerald green eyes. “Hi,” he whispered his voice sleepily.

“Hi,” Harry whispered, showing off his dimples. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mmm, wonderfully.”

Harry nodded. “Good.”

Louis nodded, before looking around the plane. “Did we land?”

Harry nodded, “everyone else is already off the plane.”

Louis groaned, trying to get out of Harry’s grip.

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, you could see the playfulness in his eyes. “Where’s my kiss?”

Louis rolled his eyes but leaned up, their lips barely touching. “How could I forget?”

Harry gave a short laugh before lightly placing their lips together.

Harry traced his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis happily opened his mouth for his husband. But once Harry’s lip slipped inside Louis felt something… wet and he didn’t believe it was drool.

He pulled back, looking down at his drenched jeans.

Harry opened his eyes confused; he looked down to where Louis was looking. “Bloody hell, Lou.” He giggled, high from their brief kiss. “Did the twins kick your bladder again…?”

Louis shook his head and gulped. “N-not this time, Harry.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Does that mean?”

Louis nodded, as he looked up to Harry, his body shuddering in pain as the first contraction overtook his body.

“I’m in labor, Haz.” 


	12. Chapter Eleven - A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Chapter Eleven. I know I wanted it to be over 3000 words but I didn't want y'all waiting until next week just because I have band tomorrow and senior pictures the next day for the full chapter so here's part a! :D

“Wh-what?” Harry asked, dumbfounded.

“H-Harry,” Louis whispered. “Pain. Labor. Twins.”

That seemed to snap Harry out of his daze. He gently stood up and fast walked out of the plane, Louis still in his arms.

He gently walked down the stairs to see the boys still waiting for them.

“About time,” Niall giggled. “We thought Louis had one of his “urges” again.”

“Louis is in labor,” Harry patted.

Liam and Niall’s jaw dropped. Zayn just looked from Louis to Harry and then back to Louis. “Then what are you doing standing there!?  _Move_!”

Harry nodded, quickly walking to the waiting car. It was supposed to take them all to a press conference.

“We’ll cover you two!” Harry heard Liam yell.

Harry gently placed Louis in the car before looking back to the boys. “I fully expect to see all three of you at the hospital to welcome to kids!”

All boys hollered and gave him thumbs up. Harry chuckled before ducking in the car and told the driver to get them to Hamplinton.

\--

Harry had called Hamplinton on their way to her private clinic. Once they drove up, a team of nurses met them, helping Harry get Louis into a wheel chair and wheeling him into the building.

They walked down hallway after hallway until Harry was confused. “Where are we going?” He asked, not recognizing where they were.

“In the back,” a nurse answered. “Less people go back here and it the surgical wing.”

Harry nodded. He quickly squeezed Louis’ hand. “How are you doing, boo?”

Louis glared up at him, before he winced in pain, almost breaking Harry’s hand. “I’m fi-shit!”

Harry worried looked to the nurse. “We’re here.”

The nurses opened the door to a large surgical room. Hamplinton jumped up as soon as they came into a room. She threw some scrubs at Harry. “But those on. And get a mask and gloves from the rack other there as we prep Louis for a C-section.”

Harry quickly bent down and kissed Louis’ hair before putting on his scrubs and his footies before walking over to the rack to pick out a pair of gloves and a mask. He pulled on the gloves as he watched the nurses help Louis out of the wheelchair and into a hospital gown before putting him on the table starting an IV in his hand. They rolled up his gown and started rubbing iodine on his lower stomach. Hamplinton looked over to Harry. “Ready for this?”

Harry took a deep breath, tying the mask behind his head. “I am.”

Hamplinton smiled behind her mask before looking down to Louis. “Are you ready?”

Louis gulped before looking over to Harry and stretching out his hand. Harry walked over to Louis and took his hand, lifting it up pressing the palm to his mouth. Louis smiled and then looked back and nodded.

“Well then, let’s deliver some babies then.”

\--

“What do you see?” Louis whispered.

Harry looked back to Louis from the scene that was being displayed right in front of his eyes. “Well there’s blood,” Harry whispered, cracking a grin as Louis cringed. “Hey you wanted to know.”

Louis smiled and rolled his eyes but nodded. “Anything else?”

Harry looked from Louis to Hamplinton’s hand, currently hidden from view as she slowly worked.

Hamplinton seemed to sense Harry’s graze and looked up. “Just a few more moments, daddy. The twins are in a weird position, not a lot of room.”

Harry grinned and then looked down to Louis. “Just a few more moments, Lou.”

Louis gave a sleepily smile. “I can’t wait.”

“Me ei-“ Harry’s sentence was cut off when a cry filled the room. Harry’s eyes instantly clicked to the small bloody baby Hamplinton was handing off to a nurse. “It’s a boy!”

“Daniel Carson,” Louis whispered, tears falling down this cheeks.

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis’ sweaty forehead as another cry filled the room. “And it’s a baby girl.”

Harry looked up from Louis’ graze over to the nurses cleaning off the babies.

“Go,” Louis whispered.

Harry looked down to Louis. “I love you.”

Louis nodded and smiled. “I love you too now go see our children.”

Harry nodded, placing another kiss on Louis’ forehead before walking, more like stumbled, over to the nurses.

“How are they?” He whispered, memorized by the two babies in front of him.

The nurse beamed proudly at him. “They’re absolutely perfect. Everything checks out. They’re just small.”

Harry nodded, gently reaching his hand out and stroked Daniel’s cheek before stroking Darcy’s cheek. “Hi babies.”

Daniel and Darcy reached up, trying to gasp the air.

“They recognize your voice,” The nurse whispered.

Harry’s mouth dropped. “Can they really?”

The nurse nodded. “Want to pick one up? And hand the other one to your husband?”

Harry swallowed and nodded. “Can I have Darcy?”

The nurse giggled and nodded, picking up Darcy and handing her over.

“Hi, baby.” Harry whispered, tears falling down his cheeks as Darcy opened her eyes to his voice. Harry gasped at the darkness of her blue eyes.

The nurse leaned over, Daniel in her arms, looking at her eyes. “Looks like her eyes might change to green.”

Harry nodded, looking over to Louis, their eyes meeting. “She’s perfect,” he mouthed.

Louis’ smile widened. “Can I hold Daniel?”

Hamplinton looked up from her switching. “Well you’re done, so let’s get you rolled into a room but you can hold him as we move you all.”

\--

Seeing Louis’ face when he first held both of the twins is something Harry will never forget. His whole face lite up. His smile grew wider and his eyes filled with wonder.

Louis looked up from his twins to look at Harry. “They’re so perfect.”

Harry smiled and reached out. “Can I hold Daniel now?”

Louis pouted. “But I just got him!”

Harry chuckled. “Come on now, I want to hold my son too.”

Louis sighed but nodded. Harry got up from his seat beside the bed and gently took Daniel from his right arm. “He looks like you,” Harry whispered, rocking the baby back and forth.

Louis looked up from Darcy. “And she looks like you.”

Harry smiled, gently sitting on the bed next to Louis and Darcy. “The nurse said that her eyes might change to green.”

Louis looked up. “I hope they do, you have the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Harry blushed, looking back down to Daniel. Taking in the high cheek bones he inherited from his other father. “I still can’t believe they’re here.” He whispered. “I can’t believe they’re 100 ours.”

Louis looked up from Darcy and then looked to Daniel. “I… I still can’t believe I was even thinking about abortion… just having them now, it’s hard to think about life before them and they’re not even two hours old yet. I love them so much.”

Harry looked over to Louis, he used his free hand to wipe the tears away. “Hey,” he whispered. “You were thinking about the band at the time and what you thought you owed the band.” Harry looked down to Daniel. “But then you saw that you didn’t owe the band anything, if anything the band owed you everything.”

Louis chewed at his lower lip, taking in Harry’s words. Tears freely flowing down his cheeks now. “I just don’t want them to be ashamed.”

“They’ll never be ashamed of you,” Harry said. “Don’t even think for a minute they will be. If anything they’ll be proud to have a papa as tough as you.”

Louis gave Harry a confused look, the tears stopping. “Did you just call me papa?”

Harry laughed. “I think I did. It suits you.”

Louis smiled, “I think it does too, daddy.”

\--

Soon after the four lads, and Perrie, came running into the room. And soon after the boys their mothers came in. All cooing over the babies.

“Oh Lou,” Jay breathed, kissing Louis hair.

“They’re so small,” Anne said, playing with Daniel’s feet, causing the little baby to kick his feet in protest and causing them all to giggle.

“I think I know whose ticklish,” Niall teased, walking over and gently tickling his feet causing the baby to kick and stretch.

“Hey now,” Louis warned. “If he starts crying you won’t be the God father.”

Niall instantly stopped, looking up at Louis in disbelief. “What?”

Louis laughed, handing over the baby anyways. “Niall Horan meet your Godson, Daniel Carson Styles.”

Niall let out the girlist giggle of his life; he looked over to his partner. “Liam!”

Liam smiled, walking over and cradle both Niall and the baby is his arms, kissing Niall on the cheek. “Congrats, babe.”

“Oh Liam we didn’t forget you,” Harry interpreted. “You’re Daniel’s Godfather too.”

Liam’s jaw dropped to the floor. “Are you serious?”

Louis and Harry both nodded, smiling. “For always being there for us.”

Liam and Niall both blushed, trying to hide their faces. “It was nothing,” Liam mumbled.

Zayn and Perrie both cleared their throats. “Um what about us?” Zayn asked, raising his eyebrow causing Perrie to poke him in the ribs.

“Zayn,” Perrie rumbled.

“No its fine Perrie,” Louis said. “You two are Darcy’s Godparents.”

To say they were stunned was an understatement. They both just kinda stared at them as if it were a joke. Eventually Harry cleared his throat, “what to hold her?”

Perrie eagerly nodded, holding out her hands and scooped the little girl in her arms.

“Perrie Malik meet Darcy Rose your Goddaughter.”

Perrie let out a quiet shrill. “Oh thank you,” she whispered, tracing the baby’s feature softly with her finger. “She looks just like Harry.”

Louis and Harry both beamed. “We thought the same thing.” 


	13. Chapter Eleven - B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy part B & the mystery behind why Louis feels so oddly toward Daniel! ;)  
> Also my new thing is that I will not update this fanfic anymore without at lease one comment. I'm sorry if that sounds mean, but I freaking love when y'all comment and when no one does it really messes with my muse and writing so more comments = frquent updates so yay! :D 
> 
> Also check out my other fanfic "Moments"? Its my baby I've been working on for about six months now! :D 
> 
> Okay so enjoy! :))

Zayn and Perrie soon after had to leave so they would make their flight, taking them on their honeymoon.

Perrie,” Zayn sternly said, trying to take Darcy out of her arms. “Babe, we have to go or we’re going to be late.”

Perrie looked up, a pout on her lips. “But-“ Perrie started.

“Perrie you can hold her and Daniel after the honeymoon,” Zayn said, finally gently setting Darcy back in her crib.

Perrie stood up, giving the babies kisses.

“Congratulations again, boys” she smiled, being pulled out of the room by Zayn.

“Wow he was in a hurry,” Liam chuckled.

“Oh he told me that they had waited until the honeymoon so he’s really excited about that… pun intended.” Louis laughed, giving a yawn.

Liam turned beet red. “TMI, Lou.”

Louis nodded, closing his eyes and rushing his head back on the pillow. “Go to bed, boo.” His mother whispered. “You deserve it.”

“But if I wake up, I feel like they’ll be just a dream…” Louis whispered.

Jay laughed, “Just go to sleep boo. I promise they’ll be here when you wake up.”

 “Okay mum.” Louis said tiredly, his eyes slowly closing before he let sleep over wash him.

\--

When Louis did wake up the twins where both sleeping in their little hospital cribs, Louis wanted to reach out and touch one to make sure they were real but they were too far away and he wasn’t sure he could walk yet. He looked around the room, no one was in here. Louis sighed, looking over to the twins again and admired them from afar.

Finally though doctor Hamplinton did come in, a clipboard in her hands.

“Oh Louis,” she smiled. “You finally woke up.”

“W-what time is it?”

“Around nine pm,” she said. “You slept for about seven or so hours.”

Louis’ jaw hit the floor and looked out the window. Sure enough the sun was setting. He looked back to Hamplinton, opening his mouth. But Hamplinton just laughed, waving her hand.

“Yes Louis, that’s normal. And you just came off a what? Three month tour? Your body needs to rest.”

Well she did have a point there so Louis just nodded and looked over to the babies. “How are they?”

“They’re very healthy for being fifteen days early,” Hamplinton said. “They’re the talk of my staff right now. Daniel is the quiet one while Darcy is the one always laughing and wanting to be picked up.”

Louis laughed, looking over to the baby girl. “Well that sounds like her other father… speaking of him, do you know where Harry is?”

“I believe he went home to change and to grab a bite to eat with Jay and Anne.” Hamplinton said, checking the numbers on the baby’s wrist band and the numbers on her chart.

“What are you doing?” Louis inquired, leaning forward.

“Making sure we don’t give you the wrong twins,” Hamplinton said. “It’s rare but some babies look the same and we don’t want to give the wrong babies to the wrong parents.”

“But wouldn’t the parents be able to tell if its not their child?” Louis questioned.

Hamplinton sighed. “You would think but sometimes when a nurse or doctor hands you your baby, or babies, and say “Here’s your babies! Aren’t they precious?” your brain just doesn’t make the connect that “hmm maybe they aren’t mine” because the doctor, nurse, told me they’re mine so shouldn’t they be mine?”

Louis nodded, “I never thought of it that way.”

Hamplinton nodded. “Most parents don’t. But don’t worry we have your twins taken care of.”

Louis smiled and looked down to his children, knowing in his heart that those were his. “Can I hold one as I wait for Haz?”

Hamplinton smiled and nodded. “But not for too long we don’t want your stitches or staples to rip.”

“No we really don’t,” Louis agreed holding out his arms as she put Daniel in his arms. Louis looked down, finally really studying the small baby.

His face was long, with a bigger forehead like himself. His hair was slightly curly and in between a light and dark brunette, he was probably going to be a dirty blonde when he got older. What Louis liked most though about Daniel was his adorable nose. Louis was grateful he had inherited Harry’s nose and his own. Harry’s nose was a lot straighter than his own.

“Admiring our boy?” A raspy voice asked from the doorway.

Louis looked up from the sleeping baby and nodded. “I can’t help it. I feel like he’s going to like walk away or something.”

Harry chuckled, walking over. “Babe, he was born eight hours ago, he can’t walk yet.”

Louis sighed. “Yeah I know… but this still feels like a dream, yeah know? It’s like he’s not mine or something.”

Harry’s face fell. “Well he isn’t just yours… he’s ours.”

Louis rolled his eyes, a smirk growing on his face. “You know what I mean, Harold.”

Harry chuckled and nodded, picking up a now awake Darcy.

“Oh,” Louis whispered, reaching over with his other hand. “I didn’t even notice she was awake.”

“I think she just woke up,” Harry said, holding the baby close to his face, his nose touching her hair as he breathed in her new baby scent. Darcy made a noise, her little hand reaching to Harry. Harry gave a faint laugh, giving Darcy his finger.

“She has a strong grip,” Harry laughed, bouncing his finger up and down.

Louis laughed, looking down to Daniel and gasping.

“What?” Harry’s head shot up in the direction of his husband. “Is something wrong?”

Louis shook his head. “It’s just…. His eyes changed… is that even possible?”

Harry curiosity looked over to the baby boy and gasped too. “Green and blue.”

“They’re so… unique,” Louis breathed, taking Daniel’s hand in his.

“Well this is a unique situation,” Harry pointed out, still bouncing Darcy in his arms.

Louis nodded, still looking down to Daniel. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the little bundle that was in his arms but something just didn’t feel right and he just didn’t know what. But Louis shook off the feeling. His life had changed a lot in the past year, a lot of pain but a lot of miracles too. Daniel and Darcy were the proof of that. But something still didn’t feel right.

 

_Daniel Carson Styles_

_6 IBS. 3 oz._

_Born  April 2nd, 2014 at 1 PM._

_Darcy Rose Styles_

_5 IBS._

_Born  April 2nd, 2014 at 1.04 PM._


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. That’s the only word that came to Louis’ mind when he was wakened from his sleep. 
> 
> \--- 
> 
> Six months after Louis' suicide attempted, the cause of the sudden end to the Take Me Home Tour and the wedding of Louis and Harry the boys of One Direction are back. Ready to face the world again, and succeed with a sold out tour. But when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night with a pain so great their world is turned upside down again for another time. This time though its a Miracle not a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry about that :( 
> 
> But next few chapters will just be the boys and their babies <3

Louis was cuddling Darcy when he heard the door open. He paid no attention to it, thinking it was one of their mum’s or Elton, since he had promised to come over today to meet the twins and talk about the future, until Harry got up and walked over to the visitor. “Nick!”

Louis’ hand stopped, playing with Darcy’s hand, making the small baby open her eyes and looked around. “N-Nick?”

Harry stopped hugging Nick and awkwardly cleared his throat. “He wanted to see the babies, Lou.”

Louis sighed, looking towards Nick.

“I’m really sorry about kissing Harry….” Nick whispered, looking at the baby in Louis’ arms. “It was completely messed up but I had to know… and I’m sorry I should have never even done that. And I understand if you don’t want me here… Harry just texted me… but I’ll go if you want me too…”

Louis looked to Harry and then to Nick. He never really expected to get an apology from Nick but he needed to grow up… it was just a kiss that meant nothing. “I accept your apology… just never kiss him again, or I will chop off your balls.” Louis added a smile to the end of the sentence.

Nick laughed and held up his hands. “Okay okay, I surrender.”

Louis nodded. “Good, now do you want to hold my daughter?”

Nick’s jaw dropped, he was not expecting Louis to be… so forgiving. He had been expecting kicking and a lot of yelling. But he just nodded, carefully taking the small child in his arms.

“She’s so small,” He whispered. “Is Daniel bigger?”

Louis nodded his smile flattering a little.

He hadn’t told Harry about his uneasiness with the older twin, but Harry could sense something. “He’s a pound heavier.” He shot Louis a look.

Louis caught the look and quickly looked away. He focused on the window, on the sun, as he blinked back the tears, feeling like an awful parent already and the twins were only a day old. He held strong arms wrap around his shoulders. “Shh, boo.”

Louis shook his head. “I feel like I’m already disappointing them.”

Harry looked over at Nick. “Erm… I have to go get ready for the lunch show… Thanks for letting me hold Darcy, Lou.”

Louis continued to look out the window but nodded. “Anytime, Nick.”

Nick quickly and quietly set Darcy next to her brother and left, giving a slight nod to Harry.

Once the door clicked behind Nick Harry hooked his fingers under Louis jaw, turning the older man’s face to him. “How are you disappointing them?”  He whispered.

Louis looked up to Harry’s eyes, blue meeting green. A teary graze meeting a questioning one. Louis just shrugged, defeated. “It’s just hard, I guess.” He tried keeping his face neutral. How could you tell your husband, you loved one twin but was confused on the other?

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Is that what this is about?”

Louis breath hitched in his throat, and gave a slight nod.

“Boo, you’ve been through so much this year. You have overcome so much. It’s going to take time to readjust again.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ feathery hair.

Louis sighed again, and melted into Harry’s chest. Neither of them saying a word.

“But I have a feeling there’s more,” Harry whispered.

Louis opened his mouth to protest but Harry shushed him. “Now you don’t have to tell me, Lou. At least not yet. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Louis let out his breath. “Maybe its just postpartum depression,” Louis whispered.

Louis felt Harry nod. “Should we talk to Hamplinton about this?”

“Maybe…” Louis said, trailing off. He really did not want to go back on medication. But maybe that’s what his problem was. He hoped that was it.

~~

“Harry, Louis nice to see you two again,” Elton greeted, walking into the room with grace.

A smile broke out across Louis face. He always loved talking to Elton; the man was a legend and was still so down to earth. “Nice to see you again, too.”

Elton smiled, peering to the twins’ crib. “How are they?”

“Perfect,” Harry smiled. “Want to hold one?”

Elton smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to Louis’ bed.

Harry smiled, placing Darcy in the elder’s arms. “This is Darcy.”

“Oh she’s just like Harry,” Elton gushed.

Harry beamed. “Daddy’s little girl.”

Louis chuckled, nodding. “Let’s just hope she doesn’t have her dad’s habit on getting naked at random times.”

Harry’s flushed, while Elton chuckled. “Harry why don’t you grab the other twin and we discussed the future of your twins… well their live style and such not their clothing habits.”

Harry’s face grew even redder. Louis and Elton laughed rang out in the room, little Darcy even started making baby noises.

“But it seems she’s going to be loud like her papa?” Elton asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh she is,” Louis said, beaming proudly at his daughter. Harry soon returned, sitting down with Daniel in his arms. “But him… he’s quiet.”

Elton laughed. “I’m sure his personality will blossom.”

Louis smiled, looking down to Harry’s arm, his earlier feeling wearing off. Louis then decided it was just from Louis’ lack of sleep from tour and his sudden delivery of the twins. He would try harder to… give Daniel a try. _Oh goodness that sounds awful_ , Louis thought. It’s not as if he’s some present you can return to the store.

“What do you think, Lou?” Harry asked, adverting his attention from Elton to him.

Louis shook his head, looking up from Daniel to Harry. “I’m sorry, what?”

Harry gave a short, awkward laugh. “Elton was asking if we’ve come up with a plan yet. To let everyone know about the twins or to keep like kinda a mystery.”

“Umm… explain mystery?”

“We would go out in public with them and such like a normal couple would do, but don’t answer questions about them or anything,” Harry said, his foot tapping from rocking Daniel.

“And how is this different from the other?” Louis asked, biting at his nails.

“Well….” Elton said, taking over. “We would let the media know that you two have had children and that’s about it, we don’t include any kind of detail about how you got them. So either way it they are kind of a mystery.”

Louis bit his lip, taking in the information. He looked to Harry. “What do you think, Harry?”

Harry looked just as torn as Louis felt. Both plans weren’t fully bullet proof.  “I think we should tell the media…. That we gave gotten the twins, but then don’t go into further detail.”

Louis nodded; he had been leaning towards that option too. It seemed the most logical, if they acknowledge the twins the media won’t be in as much as a frenzy as it would be if they just completely ignored the “ _so you have children now_?”

“Or,” Elton cut in to Louis’ train of thought. “You two don’t go into the media lense with the twins.”

Louis opened his mouth but then closed it, looking to Harry again. “Is that even an option?”

Harry bite his lower lip but then shook his head. “I’m not ashamed of them, I do want to kinda parade around with my children.”

Louis’ face broke out in a smile. “Did you read my mind, Harold?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head his curls bouncing.

Elton snapped his fingers, rolling his eyes. “Boys back to me.”

“Sorry,” Harry gushed, his cheeks growing red.

Louis mumbled a sorry before giving his attention back to Elton.

“Do you have to decide anything today?” Louis asked.

Elton rubbed his chin with his free hand, “no you don’t. You have about a month and a half before we need a concrete answer, otherwise we’ll make the decision.”

Louis looked to Harry before giving a tight nod. “We understand.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! :D


End file.
